The Queens
by LAlaLAnd328
Summary: Mina, Rei, Amy, Lita and Serenity all learn what it feels like to be married off to the most powerful men in their world. The Kings of the World. Will they be able to live within the worlds they were "sold into"? Or, will they do anything they can to remove themselves from it?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

Just in case-I DO NOT OWN the characters-they were created by Naoko Takeuchi. Awesome lady, I am sure.

This is for fun and purely fan-made.

I have the right to shape the characters any which way I choose. I enjoy tormenting them. =)

Some will have the characteristics you all enjoy-some will not. Some will be a mix of my own design and the personalities we know.

I'm basing the character's looks more off the Manga-compared to the Anime.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mina sat impeccably still as the carriage rattled back and forth over the uneven terrain. She shivered, as the coldness of the new climate swept through the curtains and seeped into her bones.

She shifted her eyes to the man sitting on the opposite side of the small carriage, his knees bumping into hers ever so often. His skin was deceptively tan, considering the climate he lived in the majority of the year. His platinum blonde hair, though long in length, reaching a little past his shoulders, only seemed to add to his masculinity instead of taking away from it. He was large in build, his shoulders wide, though lean at the hip. He was built like a warrior.

He stood tall, as Mina remembered their nuptials just two days before; the top of her head barely scraping his shoulders.

His deep piercing ice blue eyes, that seemed so cold and unfeeling, stared out the window.

He certainly seemed worthy of the title King of the Northern Kingdom.

Most women in the kingdom would have been happy to be in Mina's shoes. She was told it at least a million times before her wedding. Another dozen more the day of the wedding.

She would gladly allow any of those women to take her spot now.

She shifted, trying to get comfortable; the small space slowly making her go crazy. He insisted on traveling from sun up till sun down to make it back to his home. For what, Mina was unsure; but she didn't feel the need to ask. She barely had spoken more than a few words with her new husband. He seemed content with that-so Mina decided she would be as well.

She felt eyes on her and turned back towards her husband. His ice blue eyes seemed to be staring too intently at her, making her uncomfortable.

"We should be arriving shortly." His strong voice boomed within the tiny space.

Mina could only nod.

Looking back out at the landscape before, she could tell she was going to miss the warm summers of the Capital. It's sweet soft sand that traveled along its beaches. Even the ability to wear the Capital style of dress; She picked at the thicker dress and wrap a round cloak.

The Northern Kingdom was known for its rain and snow-with very little warmth.

Mina let out a shaky breath. Why couldn't he have picked another bride? Why did her uncle sell her to the highest bidder? Did he not care for her? Was his political gain worth the happiness of his only niece?

Mina chortled to herself. Her uncle didn't care for her-compared to saying he was now related by marriage to the King of the Northern Kingdom? He felt selling her off was the best option. She sneered.

She noticed large stone walls coming into view and moved closer to the window, trying to get a better view.

"This is the back road into the Northern keep." Mina looked towards Malachite.

She swallowed and then decided to speak up, "Will we not be going through the main city?"

He shook his head, his platinum hair moving along with him. "You will be introduced properly, within a fortnight. I sent word to the main housekeeper, Tayla. She demanded that you be introduced at the Winter Festival-fitting for the Queen of the Northern Kingdom."

"What's the Winter Festival?" Mina moved again, her body looking forward to being outside the small carriage. She noticed his piercing eyes seemed to follow each movement she made.

"It's a festival to celebrate the arrival of winter. The festival can last five days-work is almost at a standstill-for the common folk-it's a time to rejuvenate and prepare."

Mina simply nodded again-unsure what else to ask.

She sat back as a Castle came into view. Before she knew it, the carriage came to a stop and the door was flung open.

Malachite stepped out first, his dark brown boots stepping out into the mud; he turned sharply and held out his larger hand for hers.

Mina slipped her hand into his and stepped out-her legs stiff, as her feet made contact with the ice cold ground.

She gasped slightly at the site before her. Over a few dozen soldiers stood before her. Each in uniforms similar to the one Malachite was wearing. Dark brown boots, fitted to the knee, with black pants tucked inside. A black, loose fitting long sleeve shirt was tucked perfectly into each pair of pants. Dark brown capes sat from their shoulders and carried down to their mid calves. All had swords wrapped around their waists, with a bastard shield held in their hands. The only difference between Malachite's uniform and theirs was the ice blue lining that lined his cape, and his immaculate sword.

Malachite moved his hand to the small of her back, pushing her forward gently.

"Men of the Northern Kingdom, welcome your Queen." His voice boomed out over the courtyard as all went from an at-ease position, to perfect attention.

Mina swallowed nervously and looked up at Malachite for any direction on what she should do, when she saw him simply looking over his soldiers, she decided to act as the Queen she was supposed to be.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home," she paused for a brief moment, "I hope that I can earn your respect and I hope that I will be a worthy Queen."

The small squeeze on her back proved that her words were accurate, and without delay, swords were drawn and beaten against the medium sized shields they all carried-signifying their approval.

Malachite pushed gently on her back again, and she began to match his step as he moved forward.

Within moments they were inside and greeted upon by what Mina assumed was the main housekeeper-Tayla.

Mina smiled at the grandmotherly look Tayla possessed. Graying hair pulled into a loose bun. Her body, though plump, was wrapped in a deep gray dress, with an off-white apron tied around her waist.

Tayla seemed to cluck around as she took in Mina's appearance.

"My king, I'm ashamed that you allowed our Queen to be seen in such disarray! The bottom of her dress is covered in mud and her hair is in tangles." She picked up Mina's heavy sun kissed hair, that was laying over one shoulder in a loose braid.

"I have my work cut out for me it seems." Tayla tsk'd again.

"Make sure she receives a bath and deliver her to my chambers Tayla. You have two hours." Malachite's swift order echoed throughout the hall as he turned and marched down a corridor to his left. His boots echoed for a few moments before silence.

Mina watched him go, her cornflower blue eyes, wide with fear.

"Come now child, let us go and get you bathed. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." Tayla grabbed her wrist gently, and pulled her along. They moved within corridors and up two flights of stairs before they came to a solid oak door. Mina's fear escalating with each step she took.

Once they were within the bathing chambers, Mina couldn't hold her fears in any longer, "Tayla," Mina swallowed gently, "may I ask something?"

"Sure my dear, what is it?"

Mina glanced down at the water filling the marble tub, holding on to the robe that engulfed her smaller frame.

"What…what do you think he expects of me tonight?" The quiver in her voice had Tayla looking up from what she was doing.

A confused look crossed her features before realization dawned on her.

"My dear, did you consummate your marriage yet?"

Mina shook her head quickly, biting her bottom lip in nervousness. "Literally after our small reception, I was told to change and we headed out. He said he wanted to get home as soon as possible."

"And how old are you? You look no older than 16 winters."

"I just turned 17 a few weeks ago."

Tayla took on the face of a concerned grandmother and tapped the side of the tub, "Come, the warm water will be good for you."

The satin felt too cold against her skin, as Mina was prepared for the evening. She asked another chambermaid, whom she learned was named Mona, for a thicker robe. But the young maid shook her head stating, "This is what his majesty requested."

She was ushered from the safety of the room she presumed would be hers, through double doors that connected her room to a sitting area, and then through another set of doors, leading into an office and then finally, the King's chambers.

Mina couldn't help but admire all the décor that passed by her quickly. Everything was in deep navy blues and lavenders. While she always preferred the brighter colors of the Capital, there was something soothing about the colors chosen for her new home.

She was left alone, and Mina forced herself towards the door she entered through.

She glanced around. A large fireplace was burning against the far wall. In front of it stood two overstuffed chairs and a small round table. To its right were four doors leading out onto the balcony. Deep navy blue drapes hung over them, parted slightly to show the darken night sky.

Following that was a massive four-post bed. It had, what Mina could count, at least eight pillows situated perfectly, all in pure white sheets. She had to move her eyes away from the bed, as looking at it made her heart race, and saw a door which she assumed led to his bathing chambers.

She was taken from her observations when that said door opened and out-stepped Malachite, dressed in only a pair of loose fitting dark trousers.

Mina's cheeks boomed scarlet, as she took in the sight before her.

He seemed to be chiseled from the gods themselves.

She had to look at her feet as he slowly approached the bed.

"Remove your robe, Mina."

She glanced up, and shook her head slightly. Her voice squeaked as she spoke,

"My lord, I ask that you allow me a few days to become used to—"

"You've had a few days Mina. I gave you more time then what's considered acceptable. We are husband and wife, and I am your King." His voice carried over to her, as if he stood just beside her. "Remove your robe." It was a command-not a request.

Mina could only look at the ground as her trembling hands moved to the tie wrapped around her waist.

"Please my lord."

She glanced up only to see him still standing by the bed, a look of finalization on his face.

Tears rolled from her eyes as the tie came loose and pooled at her feet.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she was left in a pale black silk night shift that covered her body to her ankles.

"Come to this side of the bed Mina," he pointed to the one opposite of him, "and remove the shift." His voice seemed strained, and Mina moved without looking towards him.

When she reached the bed, she stood with her arms at her sides, her small hands balled into fists.

"Please my King." Her voice trembled as she dared a glance at him.

His ice blue eyes were no longer the hard, cold pressed eyes from their wedding and journey-rather they were filled with something she had never seen before and did not understand.

"Remove your robe Mina, and get beneath the covers."

Mina's body visibly shook, as her eyes filled with water, and began pooling down her face. She didn't understand why he couldn't wait longer. Allow them to get to know each other more.

She looked up one more time and realized, with fear, that she had no right to deny him.

She moved her hands up slowly and slid the straps down her arms. Having to pull her shift gently, it too slid from her body. Mina quickly brought her arms up to cover her breasts.

The cold air was just too much, as she bent down, barely moving her hands, she brought the covers back and climbed in. With her back facing Malachite, Mina pulled the covers to her chin.

She held her breath, as she heard him remove fabric and shivered as the bed caved with the weight of her husband behind her. She felt him climb beneath the covers himself and soon felt a warm body just an inch from her.

His fingers gently traced her arm, and before she could even take a breath, she was pulled flush up against his body.

* * *

Mina awoke to the sound of metal clanging against each other and a few loud knocks on the chamber door. She opened her cornflower blue eyes and eyed the doors leading out to the balcony.

She turned slightly when the chamber door opened and two young chambermaids came in. They stopped and curtsied to her, and Mina sat up, keeping the blanket tight against her bosom.

"My Lady, "the one closest to Mina spoke up, "We are here to help you prepare for the day."

Mina nodded, though her cheeks tinted rose, "Please hand me a robe."

"Of course my Lady." The chambermaid moved quickly and retrieved a robe from the bathing chamber. Within a moment, she had returned and stood in front of Mina, holding the robe open.

Mina stood as quickly as possible and slid her arms into the robe, grabbing the strings and tying them tightly around her small waist.

She glanced back when she heard the rustle of sheets, and blanched when she saw evidence of the previous night, stained red on the bed sheets.

"It's alright my Lady." The other chambermaid spoke up, "We are supposed to bleed a little the first time. That is one way our husbands know that they purchased a virgin."

Tayla walked in at that moment, glanced at the sheets, nodded her head towards the other two maids, and walked to the bathing chamber.

"A bath is in order My Lady. If you are sore, the bath will help."

Mina nodded and followed Tayla into the bathing chambers.

"My Lady, may I ask something?"

"Go ahead Tayla."

"My master, I pray he didn't hurt you."

Mina felt her face burn red and had a feeling it would be this way for a while.

"It hurt for some time, but he was gentle." Mina shivered at the memory-though she couldn't lie to herself and say it was from repulsion. She recalled the way his lips had touched hers-the way his hands had roamed her body. How terrified she was, but then how patient he was. She never expected it from the large warrior.

She didn't expect kindness like that.

Mina was removed from her silent thoughts when Tayla dumped a bucket of water over her hair to begin washing.

* * *

Authors note: Thank you for reading! I am new to posting on FanFiction and I'm also a perfectionist. Please excuse me if I go back and edit things that I see wrong.

The next chapter should be up soon!

Please review! I love hearing feed back!

LAla


	2. Chapter 2 Rei

A tender breeze blew over the tall grass, causing the long green blades to dance gently to and fro. The sounds of birds chirping, babbling water, and the sun's happy shining, blanketed the area in a serene calm. Rei remained lying on the plush grass and allowed herself to be lulled into a peaceful languor as her faithful steed, Phoenix, grazed lazily nearby.

The two were relaxing, having a well-deserved rest after spending the entire day galloping at full speed through the meadows. They ran as hard as they could – perhaps both felt the need to run from their problems. Although the young woman was unsure what problems the horse would have. The thought that maybe he shared her burdens helped ease the pain that she still felt from the argument she had that morning with her Father.

She tucked an errant strand of her black hair behind her ear as she sat up, her violet eyes over looked her father's lands which surrounded her before focusing back to Phoenix. His black coat glistened in the sunlight, usually the sight of him helped curb her temper. This time, however, the longer she stared, the angrier she became about her current situation.

Just a few days prior, Mara, had awoken her before the sun could creep through her draped windows. Her thick northern accent, a sound that Raye had gotten used to over the years, had been unpleasant to the ears. The young woman had been hastily shoved into her robes and told that her Father requested for the two to have an early breakfast together. He had business in the Eastern Capital later that morning and wished to see his only daughter before his trip.

She knew something was amiss when her Father greeted her somewhat kindly when she entered their private dining hall.

As soon as she was seated the conversation had turned from "Did you sleep well?" to "I have wonderful news to share with you."

Another breeze caressed Rei's face, and she angrily wiped the few tears she had shed from her cheeks. She knew her Father was a cold hearted man, but she had never thought he would sell his only child to the highest bidder.

She stood up quickly, drawing the attention of Phoenix. She kicked some rocks around, her loose braid swayed heavily behind her as she headed towards the small stream that he had wandered to a few feet away.

She lifted her long skirt and dipped her bare toes into the water. Its coolness traveled up her body and made her feel more grounded than she had all day.

Idly, she wondered how far she could get before her Father realized she had ran away. Almost immediately she shook the childish thought away from her head. The reality was that she would not get very far; she had tried when she was younger. Plus, she thought with disdain, it probably wouldn't be just her Father who searched for her if she ran.

Within a few days Rei would be forced into making the vow to honor and remain faithful to no other and to produce an heir for a man who was a stranger. Her Father's news that morning had cemented that his political connections were set for generations to come. He had truly made sure that he would receive the 'honor', 'glory', and 'political security' that he had always wished for.

That morning he had made it sound like a dream come true. His daughter, the one who had never wanted to marry, was now betrothed to a very powerful man.

Rei had been practically sold to the King of the East.

* * *

Rei slid off of Phoenix with the ease of one born in the saddle. Her black hair was a tangled mess. Her deep violent dress, that matched her eyes perfectly, had been cut to show her feet and ankles, and many of the beads were missing; but as she untied the saddle from Phoenix, her looks were the last thing on her mind.

No, she wanted to appear as disheveled as possible. A way to rebel against her Father- she mused.

Rei was leading Phoenix back to his stall when a small maid ran up to her.

"M'lady! m'lady! Your father has been looking for you! He wishes for your attendance immediately."

The young maid looked anxious, almost fearful. Her brown eyes looked exceptional large to Rei and Rei knew why. Her father had probably threatened the poor girl.

"I'll be there shortly. Let me place Phoenix back in his stall."

The small maid bit her bottom lip in pure nervousness, "He requested that you come without delay m'lady. Please, I –" She stopped and scuffed her foot in the hay laying on the ground.

Rei's eyes softened as she looked upon the young maid. She realized she never bothered to learn their names anymore. Once she showed even an ounce of friendship towards them, her father had them removed from the estate. Gods help her, she hated the man.

"Can I trust you to take care of Phoenix?" Raye asked tenderly, "He looks big and scary, but he's actually very sweet."

Rei lifted the reigns towards the maid, when she nodded profusely, stepping closer to the giant beast.

"I will take excellent care of him m'lady. Like he was my own!" The pure determination on her young face had Rei smiling.

"I know you will. Please brush him and clean out his stall. He also would enjoy his lunch."

Rei patted his side before walking off.

* * *

Rei watched as maids rushed around the kitchen as she tried her best to sneak through, grabbing a few grapes along her way.

She spotted Mara fidgeting nervously while preparing a tray of wine, fruits, and cuts of cheese.

"Mara? Whats going on?" Rei asked curiously.

Mara jumped at the sound and dropped several pieces of fruit in the process.

"My goodness child! You scared me!" placing a hand over her heart, Mara took in Rei's appearance and all color drained from her face. "Why are you dressed like that! I thought I told you to get dressed this morning!"

Rei looked down, noticing the hem of her dress was covered with caked on mud and stained from laying in the grass. She looked back up, "I did. You never said anything else, simply to get dressed. I am dressed."

Mara clucked her tongue, annoyance written clearly on her face.

"I have no time to get you bathed and dressed appropriately." She moved towards Rei and brought her hand up-removing blades of grass that protruded from her hair.

"Turn around child." Rie did as she was told, and felt Mara undo her braid, run her fingers through her hair, and then, with precision, re-did the braid.

Rei glanced back, "Mara, what exactly is going on? Why is everyone so nervous? Father is being his normal self today. No reason to fuss."

"You didn't hear child? It's not your father who's causing all of this. He's here. Early."

By the dumbfounded look on Rei's face, Mara let out an agitated sigh.

"Do you not pay attention to me child?! The man you are promised too, The King of the Eastern Kingdom is here. Now."

For the first time in sixteen years, Mara witnessed a speechless Rei.

* * *

dun-dun-dun! Well, we didn't get to "meet" Rei's soon-to-be husband yet, but I hope this satisfies the reading tastes!

I already had chapter two finished-I actually had it finished before chapter one-but, alas, I wanted to start off with Mina.

Anyways, I wanted to thank a friend of mine for editing this one!

I'm unsure if I want Lita, Amy, or Serenity next. I'll decide soon.

Also, please note; Serenity and Endymion wont be discussed as much as the other four couples. I adore them as a pairing, but want to focus more on the scouts/Generals. However, due to my ever changing mind, this too may change.

I swear I have ADHD. -_-

Reviews are appreciated!

-LAla


	3. Chapter 3 Lita

Well, as I woke up in a fright this morning(No idea why), I decided instead of trying to go back to sleep, that I would write another chapter.

I picked Lita! =D

Maybe because I have brown hair as well-not sure-but I fear that may have been how I decided.

Just an FYI; Each chapter will focus on different aspects of the girl's lives-they are all happening at different times, so I don't want to post the exact same thing about each of them-but rather, take a look at each individually.

I also will not be going day by day(maybe once or twice)-perhaps weeks by weeks or months by months.

Either way, I hope you all enjoy what my brain comes up with!

Toodles!

* * *

Lita sat straight, her emerald eyes glaring at the wall-as if daring it to challenger her and her anger.

She wanted to scream; to shout out her frustrations to the world. Instead, she sat with her arms crossed, her grip evident by the way her gown creased over her arms.

Gunther, her father's right hand man, stood in front of the door, a bored expression on his aging face. He didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular-but Lita knew not to test him. He was quicker then he looked.

Lita shifted uncomfortably, the long white dress she was forced into less than an hour ago was too stiff, too rigid, compared to the gowns she was used too. She felt like this contraption was a premonition of her future. To be forever be trapped in something she would rather escape from. She eyed it again. Pearls were sewed all over the gown, along with diamonds, allowing for it to glitter and glow in the light. It was fitted around her bosom and waist, and then flared out from her hips, forcing her body into a bell shape. It was completed with long, elegant sleeves that pointed when it stopped at her wrists. It had multiple layers within the skirt, and Lita couldn't deny that it was probably the prettiest gown she had ever worn. Though, she picked at one of the pearls on the sleeves, popping it off, it was not the most comfortable of gowns.

She loosened her arms and placed her hands on her lap-inspecting them. Her arms still hurt from this mornings-rather unladylike- display. Lita still smiled at the memory.

She had refused to leave her chambers, so her father sent men in to grab her and drag her to where she was "supposed to be."

She admired the bruise on her right knuckles-the one that had connected with another man's face.

They had dragged her kicking and screaming from her chambers to the carriage, and again from the carriage to the Cathedral. The poor Priest was flabbergasted when he saw it, and Lita wanted to thank his kind heart, when he stopped her father and suggested that he speak to The King and postpone the wedding. At least until the bride-to-be calmed down.

Lita's emerald eyes lit up with rage at the remark her father had given the Priest, "If I had any sense Priest, I'd simply just send her to his home so I can be done with her and her wild ways."

Lita wondered if there was any advantage to becoming Queen of the West-like imprisoning her father. A smirk formed on her pink lips.

The door to the bride's chambers opened suddenly, and Lita's father stepped through.

"We are ready now." His dark brown eyes narrowed at Lita, "You will not make a fool out of me or our house. I swear there are worse things that could be happening to you. If you ruin this-you will learn and understand what those other things are. Do you understand me child?"

Lita, not one to back down from a challenge, stood, her tall height giving her some confidence. Her chin tilted up, "I understand father. I also understand that when I am Queen, I will out rank you-which you will have to bow to me. I will remember your words today." When she took a step towards the door, and before she could even blink, a hand connected with her face-almost knocking her over. She caught herself.

Gunther stepped forward, shock and worry evident on his face, "Master, you do not want to mark a bride-the day she marries one of our Kings." He moved to Lita, wrapping his arm around hers. "Perhaps I will take her out and allow you a few moments to compose yourself."

Lita could only glare at her father, not bothering to even touch the spot he had hit- as if she wanted the world to see the red mark that was forming on her cheek.

When they stepped past her father though, and into the corridor, Lita felt her strength leaving her.

Once out of earshot, Lita spoke her fear, "I don't think I can do this, Gunther."

The small squeeze of his hand brought a little comfort. "You have too my m'lady. You have your mother's strength. Keep her in your heart today and I promise you will be able to handle this and anything else. You are a strong young woman Lita."

Lita only nodded as her father strode forward, stepping in to take his daughters hand.

They made eye contact one last time, "Do not disappoint me child." And with that the doors were opened to the cathedral.

* * *

The music blared loudly in the main hall of the cathedral, signaling her approach, as everyone stared to watch her walk; Lita hated this kind of attention. She saw the majority of the high society women glancing numerous times at her gown-as if scrutinizing it.

Her personality had her glaring back at them, daring them to say something, or to show their disapproval.

By the time she had made it to the alter, Lita was so engrossed with what she had been doing, that she didn't notice her King and soon to be husband step forward to take her hand until she was tugged-oddly gently, by him.

She looked up-something that shocked her, considering her tall height.

Emerald met starry blue for the first time.

He took her hand and turned her towards the Priest. The ceremony begun, but Lita found her eyes shifting towards the man on her right. He stood easily a head taller than her-with dark brown hair that cascaded to his shoulders. She eyed what she could of the uniform he was wearing-as it seemed more militaristic in nature, then what she pictured a King to wear.

His uniform was a deep navy blue with gold trim around the outside of the seams. He wore a cloak around his shoulders, and it draped easily to his calves or ankles. Lita couldn't be too sure from the angle she was at. He had a sword that was hanging on by a wrap around his waist.

Lita became frustrated when that's all she was able to see.

The ceremony dragged on, and Lita found it difficult to care-to even want to pay attention, until the Priest turned to the man standing beside her and spoke, "Repeat after me my King. I Nephrite, King of the Western Kingdom, take thee, Lita, from the House of Lovis, to be my lawfully wedded wife and Queen."

Lita's heart raced when a deep commanding voice beside her rose up and repeated the words without faltering-without an ounce of nervousness- she despised him for that.

She felt her hand being turned and followed suit, watching as he grabbed a ring from the Priest, starting with her thumb on her leftt hand, he placed the ring on each finger, with each promise, "With this ring, I will protect. With this ring I will cherish, With this ring I bestow all my worldly goods," he moved to her ring finger, "and with this ring I love until my dying breath." Lita watched as a gold band containing a massive emerald stone, surrounded by diamonds, slid onto her finger. She gasped at not only its size, but beauty as well.

The priest turned to her, "m'lady Lita, repeat after me. I Lita, of the House of Lovis, take thee, Nephrite, King of the Western Kingdom, to be my lawfully wedded husband and King."

Lita swallowed, but repeated the words, though she was unsure on how loud she was. The priest and the King heard her though- she figured that was good enough. She repeated the same words for the placing of the ring, and let out a deep breath when his ring slipped easily onto his larger finger.

The priest smiled reassuring at her then turned, reaching for something to his left. Her hands were dropped and Nephrite was handed a small, yet beautifully decorated golden crown. Lita was able to admire the intricate designs of leaves-that sparkled with emeralds, rubies, and diamonds before he turned towards her.

His blue eyes seemed to sparkle with some kind of mirth as he spoke, "Kneel, Lady Lita." A maid stepped forward, helping Lita to kneel on the stool that was placed in front of her. She also removed the veil from her head- which Lita felt grateful for-the damn thing was heavy.

"People of the Western Kingdom," Nephrite's voice thundered throughout the packed Cathedral, "Today, I crown the Queen of my choice." He gently placed the crown of the Western Kingdom on her head, and Lita felt his hand gently stroke her cheek before being removed. "Rise, My Queen."

Instead of a maid rushing forward though, Nephrite's tanned hand was placed before her. Lita looked up as she rose; emerald met starry blue once more.

* * *

I enjoy the personality of the Lita-the character herself. And don't worry, the men will have a bigger role in a bit- want the ladies to have their turn first! After all, its titled "The Queens" and not "The Kings"

Do you think sparks will fly between Lita and Nephrite or possibly fists? ;)

Tune in to find out!

Review!

-LAla


	4. Chapter 4

So, as I was working on my garden today, I noticed the sweet smell of oranges. My orange tree has produced these massive oranges and my, do they look yummy!

I'm so proud. The first thing I haven't killed off!

I tried planting some flowers-forgot that flowers need water the last time I tried this. Why can't it just rain randomly every day for me? That would be lovely. We'll see how long these ones last.

Anyways, thank you everyone for the reviews! It is much appreciated! I enjoyed reading them and look forward to more!

P.S I will actually be posting another story soon. It will focus on Darien and Serena. =)

It's actually a story I wrote a rather long time ago-with different character names, but I want to switch it up.

Watch out for it!

Here's Ami's part! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Ami busted out laughing at the antics of the children in the hospital ward portion of the orphanage.

They were dressed up in the outfits and jewelry she brought to them that morning-playing with the puppets and other toys. One little boy seemed fascinated by an old string of pearls. Ami winced though when he brought them close to his face and pulled. Beads flew everywhere.

She shook her head as she stood up, smiling as she went.

She heard him shriek in laughter as he ran from her, chasing the pearls as they rolled all over the large room. Ami decided to let them have their fun, when other children joined in on the chase.

"Don't put them in your mouth though. They are not food!" Ami sent out a stern, but kind warning.

"Do they normally do that?" Ami jumped in surprise at the sound of the masculine voice so close to her.

Startled, she turned and fell into a semi-perfect curtsey, though wavering a little. "My lord, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Zoisite smiled at his pretty little wife. She seemed at ease with the children in the Kingdom's orphanage. "Please Ami, rise. I am your King yes, but I am also your husband." At his kind words, Ami stood at her full height-though, compared to his, she still felt small in comparison.

She eyed her husband of only a week, watching the children run around, playing with items that he had agreed she could take.

He donned his uniform-a dark brown outfit. Pants tucked into boots that scrapped the knee caps; a matching long sleeve shirt-necessary for the colder weather common in the Southern Kingdom. While she knew he preferred his bows and arrows, he currently had a bastard sword strapped to his waist, held on by leather straps around his lean waist. His long, light blonde hair was tied at his nape and descended a few inches past his shoulders. His green eyes laughed with mirth, as he watched the children running around, enjoying the game they started.

He really was a handsome man. Ami knew she couldn't deny that simple fact.

It had been a week since their small, yet beautiful wedding. He allowed her to plan the whole thing. While she normally removed herself from such feminine matters, preferring to work in the hospital ward with her father-the Kings personal physician, or with the children in the Kingdom's main orphanage. But, being able to plan something such as her wedding, gave her some comfort-some control over her life.

She was thankful for that.

In her musings, Zoisite had moved to a little girl playing with dolls by herself. Ami's eyes softened as Zoisite removed his sword and sat down on the ground with the little girl- her name was Emily, if Ami remembered correctly. She had lost her father, a soldier in the Kings guard, when a small revolt happened on one of their multiple Islands. It had been bloody-many good men lost their lives and too many children were handed over to the orphanage.

She blinked when she heard Zoisite laugh at something the little girl said-and noticed that Emily had crawled into his lap, his hands moving her dolls around, making up voices for the two he was holding, and the one she was.

Zoisite glanced up when Ami walked to him and knelt down, "My lo-, "she paused, "Zoisite, did I miss a counsel or meeting that I was supposed to attend?"

"No, I was actually looking to see if you would have an early dinner with me. My schedule is clear for the rest of evening."

Her blue eyes widened in surprise, and out of nervousness, she moved a piece of her short black hair behind her ear.

"That would be lovely. Let me make sure the Head Mistress has all she needs and I will be ready to go."

Zoisite smiled and nodded, turning his attention back to Emily.

* * *

Ami marveled at the small feast Zoisite had asked to be prepared in their private dining hall. There were succulent rolls that glistened in the candlelight. Roasted Potatoes, a tray of vegetables, and what Ami guessed was lamb, which sat in the middle of the table.

A full tray of desserts sat on the opposite end of the table.

"This looks marvelous Zoisite. What's the occasion?"

Zoisite pulled a bottle of wine from a bucket on his side of the table, "To congratulate you."

He handed her a cup full of red wine and saw her confused expression, "For what?"

"In only a week, you've captured the hearts of everyone in the Capital. The Southern Counsel informed me today that your work at the orphanage is being spread all throughout the Kingdom."

Ami's cheeks bloomed scarlet, "I'm not doing it for recognition my lord. I'm doing it because I love the children—the people of our world."

Zoisite smiled into his glass, leaning back he watched Ami, "I know Ami, in all honesty, that's one reason I chose you as my wife. I always noticed you working around the infirmary. You healed dozens of my soldiers. You didn't squirm away from them crying out in pain-if anything it called you to them more. The same with the children in the orphanage. When I saw that, I knew you'd make a good Queen, an even better wife, and hopefully one day, a wonderful mother."

Ami's blue eyes stayed wide from his speech, her face she knew was burning red. She glanced down at her plate, with her hands fisted in her lap.

His green eyes stayed on her as he sipped his wine. He seemed to be contemplating something.

"Let's eat, shall we?"

Ami only nodded and reached for the potatoes.

* * *

The dinner carried on into the evening, both making small talk through the dessert. By the time the servants had cleaned off the table, Ami felt more relaxed. The two glasses of wine probably helped out as well.

She sat back, smiling to herself. Content.

"Let's retire to our study." Ami looked up and blinked quickly back to the chair he had occupied only moments before. He moved so quickly and quietly, it shocked her sometimes.

"Yes," She took hold of his hand and stood, "I had a book I wanted to finish."

They made their way up the flight of stairs that connected to their private dining hall. Within moments they were within the corridor leading to their private chambers.

Zoisite's hand moved to the small of her back, guiding her.

Ami felt content with the silence and relaxed around her new husband. Though they had shared a bed the past week, he let her know that he would not pressure her into anything and that he wanted her to get use to his presence laying next to her. She was grateful for that.

Ami was removed from her musings when she felt his hand tighten a little on her dress, and before she could blink, Zoisite had turned her around, pushed her against the door to their chambers and captured her lips with his own.

The quick movement had Ami frozen for a few seconds. His lips softened against hers, as if coaxing her into submission. She shyly returned his kisses- having never kissed before, her lips moved with uncertainty over his. She felt his hands grip her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Within a few moments, they were stumbling into their chambers and Zoisite stopped what he was doing, bringing his hands up to cup her face. He seemed to be asking a question without words.

When she didn't say anything, he brought his lips back to hers and Ami felt herself melting.

* * *

Well, thats it for now!

I hope you all enjoy how the story is progressing so far!

Serenity could be next-or maybe another of the ladies!

We shall see what I decide. Sadly, I don't even know.


	5. Chapter 5

So, I guess I wish to spoil anyone who reads my stories today! I just keep writing!

NCIS is currently on-which is slowing my progress. But, its an awesome show.

Anyways, this chapter isn't very long, but its progress!

Enjoy!

* * *

Serenity rubbed her growing belly. It seemed almost surreal that there was a child already blossoming within her womb; her small waist already showing a small bump. Then again, she rarely had a night where he didn't request her presence in his bed. The memories warmed her cheeks.

She picked another flower off a branch and placed it gently in the fountain that she was sitting next too.

The physician had confirmed her pregnancy just three months along a few days ago. She became angry when he reported it to her husband, the High King, before she could even say a word to him.

She had wished to inform him herself. She picked another flower and tossed it in the fountain.

"If you continue doing that, I fear I will run out of flowers." Serenity jumped and had to steady herself on the seat, otherwise fall back into the shallow fountain.

She stood quickly when she saw her husband standing before her- wavering slightly.

"Careful Serenity, please." He took a few steps towards her, his hands held out in worry.

"I'm fine Endymion. I'm with child, not ill."

"Yes Serenity, I know this." His deep blue eyes softened as he took in her presence.

His long legs closed the distance between them quickly, as he brought his hands to rest on her belly.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Serenity shook her head, her long silvery blonde hair cascaded around her.

"I'm alright Endy, really."

"It's an amazing thing-knowing that we created a child."

Serenity giggled softly, "I didn't know a whole lot about intimacy, but I did know that one of the reasons we perform it is to produce children." She grinned from ear to ear when he rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm happy Serenity-I truly am. You're giving me an amazing gift. I hope to one day repay you."

Serenity's brows furrowed, "It's my child too Endy."

He kissed her forehead, "Yes my Queen-but you are giving our world something-an heir-their next king."

"Or Queen." Serenity piped in.

Endymion chuckled as he pulled her smaller form to his bigger one, "Yes, or Queen."

"I heard the other Kings were required to take a bride. Is that true?"

"Yes, the counsels of the 5 Kingdoms came together. Because of the riots that have been breaking out, they decided they all needed heirs-as a 'just in case'."

Serenity nodded. "May I invite them to the Capital? I would enjoy making new friends-especially women who understand the position I'm in."

Endymion smiled as he took in her deep sapphire eyes, so full of youth and peace, "Of course Serene. I'm sure they would all appreciate the gestures. The four kings are my dearest friends and confidents-after you of course-I could only hope that these women become your confidents as well."

"Thank you Endy." She stood up on tip-toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Before she could do anything else, Endymion placed his hands along her face and took advantage of her lips.

As the kiss deepened, Serenity felt Endymion bring her body closer to his.

"Endymion, "she whispered against his lips, "I don't think its proper-"

"You're right," he dipped in to nibble on her bottom lip, "We should take this to our chamber."

Serenity's cheeks gave a small stain of pink at his suggestion.

"But, I am already with child." She looked at him curiously.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy my wife."

She giggled as he grabbed her hand gently, as if she was made of glass, and pulled her towards the door.

* * *

So, at least Serenity and Ami seem to have alright marriages. If only the same could be said for the other ladies...dun dun dun

Yes, I enjoy doing that.

Review! I love reading them!

-LAla.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, due to my morning, I actually had time to update my story! *does happy dance*

I hope you all enjoy this one. A little torment never hurt anyone, right?

* * *

Mina walked aimlessly down one of the main halls of the castle, staring out the massive floor to ceiling windows that covered from one end of the hall to the other.

She eyed her wedding ring each time the sun hit it-making it sparkle under its light.

It really was a pretty thing.

A massive blue diamond, in the shape of a pear, crowned with smaller diamonds. Its band looked to be silver-though Malachite informed her a few days ago, after her inquiry, that it was a new metal called "Platinum."

She twisted it around her finger again.

It had been two weeks since she had arrived-the Winter festival was in full swing to begin tonight and she would be properly introduced to the people that she would help rule.

Her stomach was in knots.

Throughout the two weeks, she had been shoved in what she deemed "training classes".

A noble woman had come every day-precisely after breakfast, to teach Mina in skills befitting of a Queen.

Mina sighed. She despised the woman; well the lessons. Every day she made her walk straight-shoulders back-with a massive book on her head. And every day that said book make contact with Mina's feet. She wasn't graceful.

She also made her practice her curtsy for literally hours. "A lady," she had said, "does not bow."

Mina rolled her eyes. Her legs were sore. Then at night Malachite—Mina's cheeks burned red.

He had informed her that his chambers would be her chambers for the time being. When she had questioned him about it, he simply said that he wanted his Queen near, for reasons that should not concern her.

Mina stepped through another door, which lead her outside. The air was chilly and little puddles of water covered the ground. Mina had found that while she missed the beautiful sun and warm days in the Capital-there was something to be said for the rain too. It fit her mood half the time.

She took a stroll through the garden. Its massive willow trees dripped with forgotten rain drops. The air smelled of rain and oddly flowers-as if the rain didn't wash the scent away but amplified it.

"Mina."

She jumped, "My lord! You scared me!" She dipped into a curtsy-though it wavered slightly.

Malachite watched his young wife, admiring her sun-kissed hair as it fanned around her. For the past two weeks she had been leaving it completely untamed-and he found himself enthralled with it. It beckoned him-like the sun peeking through rain clouds.

"The festival will start within the hour. I had a special dress made for you. Please, come." He held out his arm for her.

Mina turned her head slightly and looped her arm within his, using her other hand to pick up the front of her dress slightly.

Another lesson; A lady doesn't allow the bottom of her dress to become muddy.

* * *

Mina gasped at the gown that was displayed before.

"Do you like it?" Malachite's voiced seemed uncertain-as if he was worried about her opinion.

"It's beautiful Malachite." Her hands grazed the soft blue and white fabric. She awed at its simplicity but also its statement. It was fit for a queen.

The top of the gown looked fitted, a heart shaped top with soft white pearl encompassing what would be the bosom area; the pearls in perfect lines, went from the top of the bosom area to the bottom. From there, the gown fell like a waterfall of soft blues and whites. It looked to be made of silk. It would easily stop right at her ankles-so it wouldn't be dragged through the mud. She looked to the small box sitting on the ground next to it. Matching shoes sat there, glittering from the light of the fireplace.

She turned to him, "Why did you do this for me?"

"I found it fitting. Though I fear this dress may not keep you warm-hence why I also had the seamstress make this." He motioned for the servant to bring a massive white box forward and had it placed on their bed.

Mina glided to it, her hand framing the box before gripping each side and lifting, gasping once again at the contents. A pure white robe was nestled inside—with what looked to be fur lining the inside of it. The entire front lining of the robe had diamonds sewed along the edges.

"Malachite.." Mina lifted the robe out and noticed matching gloves were fitted with it as well.

"I, I don't know what to say." She turned towards him, her eyes sparkling with tears, "This is beyond a beautiful gift. Thank you. Thank you so much." She put the robe down and walked towards him, giving into an uncommon display of affection as she hugged him tightly.

She felt his arms wrap gently around her, "You're welcome." was his soft reply.

* * *

Mina found herself enjoying the festivities throughout the night. While majority of them took place inside, there were a few that she had to go outside for. She smiled as she rubbed her new robe-it was indeed keeping her warm.

Malachite was speaking to his first general, so Mina found it fitting to stroll through the crowd, asking the people of the Capital how their evening was coming along. Children ran around her. Men were tossing stories and the women were mocking the men with jokes about their stories. Mina smiled.

She had first feared when she was introduced, that people would not appreciate having a Queen not from the North. Rather, the people cheered as she gave a small speech-saying that she would earn their respect.

She continued on until she came across a small group of women-no more than three, standing in a circle talking low amongst themselves. They hushed as Mina approached.

She assessed them. From the looks of their clothes, Mina could tell they were probably prostitutes. Each had their hair piled high on their heads, exposing low cut brown dresses. They all turned towards her and bowed-though rather mockingly.

"Hello ladies. How are you enjoying the festivities this evening?"

"Perfect my Queen. What of you? And our King?"

Mina pursed her lips, though continued to be polite. "It is going just as planned. Do you ladies need anything, I would be happy to help out in any way I can." It was meant as a kind gesture-just something she had been asking all night. Though this time, Mina had the feeling it wouldn't go as smoothly as the rest.

The one standing in the middle smiled, her lips pulled back, "Well m'lady, now that you mention it, there is something you could do for us."

Mina felt warning bells going off, but felt obligated to continue, "Of course." Mina nodded her head slowly.

"You see m'lady. Prior to you coming here, our great King would come and visit us. My what a lover he is. But of course, you should know this now. Since you came though-he has yet to pay any of us a visit. We were expecting him-and still are. Would you mind sending him our regards? We," she licked her ruby red lips, "know he would appreciate us checking up on him."

Mina's small hands balled into fists and her cornflower blue eyes narrowed. Instead of responding-as Mina felt she would cause bodily harm, she turned and simply walked away. The sound of them laughing filled her mind as she marched straight out of the massive hall and into the night.

* * *

uh oh!

What do you guys think Mina will do? Sit by? Ask questions? Confront her husband about how those women spoke to her? Question if he will be visiting them?

Well, if you're a woman-we know where our thoughts go!

=)

Review!

And while I'm in the process of practicing my Russian, Пока!

-LAla.


	7. Chapter 7

Whats up everyone? Hope you all are doing well!

Well, my day is coming to a close and alas, I figured I'd get one more chapter in before taking some time for myself.

I think this chapter is pretty short-but, it is what it is. =)

I'm tired this evening.

Goodnight everyone!

* * *

Rei stood in front of the doors leading to the estate's formal greeting room. She could hear multiple male voices talking, some even laughing. She picked at her dress, unable to actually knock on the door-or allow a servant to introduce her.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned quickly, "I can't go in there Mara. He's going to hate me-then father will do what he's wanted to do along with me." Rei began to fidget with her hands to stop them from shaking.

"Listen to me child. You have your mother's blood in you; the blood of a strong, incredible woman. You are the same. You will go in that room with your head held high. You will be a Queen, might as well start acting like it now."

Rei's violet eyes widened and a few tears glistened behind her purple depths.

Mara held up a napkin and dabbed at Rei's eyes. "Now, wipe those tears away child."

Mara stepped away, looked Rei over one last time and opened the massive oak door.

All the men in the room slowly stopped talking as Mara stepped in, "My King," She curtsied, "and my lords," a simple bow of the head followed, "Please allow me to introduce Lady Reina of the house of Ignis." Rei stepped forward and fell into a perfect curtsy-years of practice finally paying off. She stayed that way until she heard "Rise" from someone in the room.

When she rose, her father stood in front of her. "My dear, dear daughter!" He brought his hands to wrap around her upper arms, squeezing to the point that Rei almost yelped; he kissed each one of her cheeks. Rei felted disgusted by the touch. He turned to his left-, "My King." He pulled Rei ahead and in front of a tall man with dark blonde hair, cut short, and sky blue eyes. His military uniform was molded perfectly to his body. Black slacks tucked into dark brown knee high boots. He had leather two leather straps starting from his left shoulder, and going doing to connect to two more wrapped around his lean hips. Beneath the straps was a fitted black, long sleeve shirt, tucked perfectly into his pants. He lacked actual armor, but his cape wrapped around his shoulders-cascading down to the top of his ankles. The outline of his cape was in a deep burgundy red. He had a bastard sword strapped to his waist, which his hand rested on.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Reina." He dipped a little, taking hold of her hand and bringing it up to his lips.

Rei eyed her father out of the corner of her eye, and then turned back to the King, "The pleasure is all mine your majesty. I am anxious for our upcoming nuptials. And please, call me Rei."

His blue eyes widened a little in surprise, though a slow, lazy smile formed on his lips. "As am I my lady."

"She was raised right your majesty." Her father boasted proudly.

Jadeite kept eye contact with Rei, though his words were for her father, "I'm sure she was Lord Ignis."

* * *

Rei tried to take a deep breath as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her wedding gown had been tied too tight and she found it difficult to breath. She placed her hand against her stomach, looking at the seamstress in the mirror. "Are you sure we cannot loosen it just a bit?"

The seamstress's dark eyes turned towards Rei, "Your father specifically gave me your measurements. He demanded that you fit into that dress. I cannot loosen it."

She finished grabbing her the items she brought and stood up; with a small bow of the head she excused herself from the room.

"He's going to kill me. That's his goal all along." A knock sounded on her door, and then Mara entered.

"Oh my child! You look just like your mother." She wiped a few tears from her eyes.

Rei looked at herself in the mirror-imaging that her mother looked like this 17 years ago. She finally took in the gown she was wearing. It had a high collar- that seemed to drape over her. It fitted around her bust and waist, and flared at her hips. From the collar, the gown had a sheer overlay that opened up in an 'A' shape down her body. Both the gown and the sheer overlay sparkled in the light streaming through the windows. Her arms were covered all the way to her wrists, which the gown opened up to have long, cap sleeves that brushed the ground, even with her arms bent. She turned slightly. The train of the dress followed behind her a few feet. She wore flat shoes that matched the dress perfectly. An even longer veil fitted into her hair that was piled on her head. Beads were spun throughout her hair.

"Mara, it's difficult to breathe. Can you loosen the dress at all?"

Mara turned her around an inspected the dress, pulling a bit here and there.

"Rei, if I loosen it, it will look like it doesn't fit. Go through the ceremony, and during the reception I will pull another white dress-we'll say it's for dancing and such."

Rei only nodded while taking shallow breaths.

"Come, your father is waiting." Mara began ushering Rei towards the door

Rei rolled her eyes, "Of course he has. He's been waiting for this moment since the time they announced 'it's a girl'. "

Rei felt like she was suffocating by the time the Priest had announced them 'husband and wife'.

She felt her new husband take her hand and turn her towards the crowd that cheered. He took the first step, and Rei followed, realizing that the only reason she was still standing was because she was holding his hand; her gripped tightened.

As they excited the cathedral, Jadeite made a quick turn to the left and pulled her along to the chambers he had used to get ready.

Rei had to pick up her pace just to keep up with him.

"My lord?" she questioned as he opened a large wooden door and pulled her inside. Her maids were following, and Rei watched them, all eyes wide, as the door was shut in their faces.

"Can you breathe?"

Rei looked up, "What?"

He looked her over, "Can you breathe?'

Rei, too out of breath to say anything simply shook her head.

"Turn around." Rei did as she was told and heard rustling behind her-within the next second she heard a very satisfying 'rip' of material, and then, she took a deep, welcoming breath.

She held on to the front of the dress, realizing that he had sliced the back of her gown open with a dagger. It now was exposing her entire back all the way down to—Rei turned quickly.

"Thank you my lord." Violet met blue and Rei blushed deeply at the predicament she found herself in.

Noticing her nervousness, Jadeite took a step back. "Why was your dress so tight?"

"My father-" She stopped.

"Rei, you are my wife now, My Queen. His Queen. Speak freely."

"He thought my original measurements were too large, so he had the seamstress make my dress smaller, and then forced me to wear it."

Jadeite looked at her already small waist and shook his head.

"I will deal with this." He moved towards the door, "I will have your maids bring in another dress. I will see you at the dining hall." He opened the door and stepped out. She heard him give some orders and the fast pace of multiple feet running around to do his bidding.

* * *

Rei sat comfortably in another white gown-though this one was less extravagant then her original wedding gown, it was still beautiful nonetheless. And it fit. Rei took a deep breath. Thankful for her husband noticing that there was a problem. The greatest wedding gift he gave her though? Her father was returned home for the evening. Rei grinned from ear to ear.

"Do you plan on staring at your food all evening?" Startled, Rei turned to the joking man beside her.

"I'm sorry my lord, just deep in thought."

"You seem happy. Am I too hope that it's due to whom you married or the fact that your father is no longer here?" He sipped his wine, a small smile formed on his lips. He seemed more receptive then Rei thought he would be

"Perhaps both my lord." Rei grabbed her own wine and took a few sips.

"Look," he seemed to lean forward more, so that their conversation could only be heard between them two, "I know this is not what you picked. Perhaps you figured I was a lesser evil compared to your father. Regardless, I want you to know and understand that I will not treat you the way he has."

Rei looked at her food, not able to make eye contact.

"Thank you my lord."

* * *

The reception ended faster than Rei expected and she felt her face bloom as people were calling out for the Eastern Tradition of Conduco.

When the calls began sound louder, Jadeite stood, holding his hand out for Rei. She grabbed it rather unwillingly. He led her around their table and into the crowd of men that had gathered, then, with the men following, they made the long walk to the chambers they would be staying in overnight.

The men began to sing-others started making loud, snide remarks.

She felt her hand being squeezed and looked up, "Try to ignore them." His blue eyes seemed kind and Rei tried to smile in return.

When they reached the double doors leading into the wedding night chambers, the men in the group began to sing louder.

A guard opened the door and Jadeite stepped over the threshold first. When Rei was by his side, he held up his hand, and in an instant the crowd fell quiet.

"I want to thank you all for celebrating this day with us and for welcoming your new Queen. By the laws and traditions of our Kingdom, your virgin Queen will be accepted into my bed tonight."

The men cheered as all the blood from Rei's face drained-when she looked up she saw the doors close, and with it, her last glimpse at freedom.

* * *

Conduco is the latin word for "Lead forth" =)

Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! I wanted to start Rei off with the wedding-I figured it was the least I could do. =)

Jadeite is a little more caring towards Rei-but you will find out soon enough that their relationship is also explosive at times. ;)

Anyways, I am tired!

I will hopefully update tomorrow-if not, later on this week. =)

For my random spouts of Russian,

спокойной ночи!


	8. Chapter 8

Had my hike today! 3 it! My poor shepherd is tired as can be. I have a feeling he'll be extra snuggly tonight.

yes. I snuggle with my dog. And no, there's nothing wrong with that.

I tried to to think about which character to write about next while making dinner(some tasty vegetarian Enchiladas!)-I picked Lita again!

Don't worry, the ladies will all be meeting shortly!

I feel like this story isn't progress as quickly as I hoped-but, alas, hopefully you don't become bored!

Anyways, I'm stuck on the big bang theory-watching Sheldon make funny jokes had me laughing.

"A neutron walked into a bar and ordered a drink. What did the bartender say? NO CHARGE!" bwahahahahahaa

* * *

Lita pressed down on the dough-forcing it into an almost perfect circle. Grabbing some fruit, she placed a few pieces in the center of the dough, than folded the dough into a triangle. Sprinkling some sugar on them, she moved it to the side. "Ready to bake." She whispered.

Wiping her hands on her apron, she took a step back and smiled at the feast before her.

She counted each piece. Placing her finger on her lip; she tapped her mouth.

"M'lady?"

Lita turned towards the maid. "Yes Rosie?"

Rosie could only smile at her new Queen as she curtsied.

"Our King wishes for your presence. "

Lita's body seemed to deflate. "Where is he?"

"He's in his study m'lady."

Lita only nodded, she began removing her apron then paused, "Did he give you any instructions on what he wished to speak to me about?"

"No m'lady. Should I have asked?" a stricken expression crossed her face and Lita quickly waved it away.

"No no. I was just curious. Please go ahead and finish whatever you were doing."

Rosie curtsied again and slipped out of the kitchen.

* * *

Lita took her time walking to his study. In fact, she found herself taking the long way to it.

They had been married over three weeks now-three weeks that he seemed to leave her in solitude. She had been so fearful for their wedding night, that when he told her she could sleep soundly and that he had no desire to consummate their marriage until she was ready, she wasn't sure she could believe him.

But, every night he kept true to his word.

The maids that checked on her the morning after her wedding, checked their bed, and when they saw no evidence, rumors began to spread.

Some of the worst rumors she had heard were that she wasn't a virgin—that the king had received a "used bride". Her hands balled into fists. 'How dare they! She never believed a woman's worth was tied to anything between her legs-but they seemed to think so. Plus, she was a virgin! Her father made sure she remained so. She hated lies more then anything else.'

The other was that the King was repulsed by her-and refused to consummate the marriage.

There were worse ones, but she refused to think of them.

She came upon his door and knocked. When she heard his powerful voice say "enter" she did just that.

"You wished to see me my lord?" She didn't even bother to curtsey.

He looked up from some maps he had been viewing. "Lita," he put down his quill, "I have some things I need to discuss with you, please. Sit." He motioned to the massive chair in front of his desk.

As Lita made herself comfortable, Nephrite came around his desk and sat on the edge facing her, placing his hands on the edges of the desk.

"What is it?" She turned her head to the side and heard Nephrite chuckle; he leaned forward, bringing his hand to her cheek to wipe some flour off, "What were you doing?"

Lita reached up and scrubbed the spot he had touched, "Oh! I was making pastries. Today is Bernard's birthday-the stable master."

He only seemed to smile and nod his head.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Lita, I'm sure you've heard the rumors that have been flowing around the Palace these past few weeks."

He watched her nod, "Well, today was my first meeting with the Western counsel since our wedding. They wished to know if there were any truths to the rumors. I assured them that there was not-and that I had taken it upon myself to allow you time to get used to me." His blue eyes connect with her emerald ones.

He sighed, "They informed me of the laws."

"There are many laws Nephrite—I do not know of what you speak."

He seemed to look behind her, then to the side. Finally he looked back at her.

"According to the laws- our marriage is supposed to consummated rather soon after the nuptials to avoid- to avoid any issues and to stop the possibility of the families declaring that it was unlawful and breaking the contract."

Lita's brows furrowed, "What are you saying?"

"They've demanded that we consummate our marriage or they will find another bride."

Lita's eyes widened, her fist clenched the chair, "But you're the King! They can't say things like that to you! "

Nephrite smiled, "It's supposed to work that way. However, they can order to have you checked-and if they find you untouched-they could easily turn you back to your father. Part of being legally married in our land is consummating the vow."

Lita could only stare at her hands, "But, you promised me."

Nephrite's eyes softened, "I know Lita."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Nephrite stood, "You may leave. I will see you tonight."

Lita looked up and saw him looking back over his maps. She stood on shaky legs and walked out, closing the large oak door as hard as she could behind her.

Rosie stood outside. "M'lady, the king requested that I prepare you for the evening."

Lita's eyes narrowed into slits, "Did he now?"

Rosie folded her hands in front of her, "Forgive me m'lady. He ordered me not to say anything. Please."

Lita sighed heavily. "It's alright Rosie."

When Lita motioned for her to lead the way, Rosie hurried ahead.

Along the way, Lita stared out the long windows showing a sky that was darkening much too fast for her liking.

She wondered how quickly she could make it to the stables without anyone noticing.

* * *

=)

Hope you all enjoyed this!

Would anyone like to offer any suggestions as you, the reader, would like to "see" happen? To any of the characters?

I have work in the morning and plan on getting some sleep tonight. =)

Review! I 3 reading them!

Спасибо

-LAla


	9. Chapter 9

Hello there readers!

I apologize for not updating yesterday after I updated my other story- I was beyond tired.

It would not have done my story any justice if I would have tired to do it last night.

Anyways, here I am again!

This chapter is a Mix of Ami/Rei.

uhhh, yea, soo, I miscalculated and the girls did not meet up this chapter. I realized I had a few other things I needed to do first.

I hope you all enjoy this one!

* * *

Ami awoke in a warm bed. She had to recall where she was, as it was still dark out and then a small grin formed on her lips.

It had been a few weeks since her and Zoisite had consummated their marriage—and still just the thought of how sweet-but passionate he had been brought pleasant chills to run down her spine.

She felt a hand slide along her thigh and waist beneath the blankets and turned her head slightly.

"My Queen. Did you sleep well?"

"You barely let me sleep." was her sly remark-then she looked up into his eyes.

Ami's breath caught. His jade colored eyes always seemed to draw her in-not allowing her to escape. She had feared becoming a wife-she feared even more becoming a Queen-but through the past few weeks Zoisite had taken it upon himself to teach her, to guide her.

Every night he made sure to sit down and have dinner with her-them both expressing their days. Soon, they began expressing concerns and deep thoughts.

Zoisite, she learned, wanted to be a father. He had finally broken down to her and explained his deep loss and losing his family when he was but a child. Ami's heart had broken for him that evening. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be a wife, Queen, AND a mother-but Ami wanted to give him what he craved.

"Deep in thought my little mouse?"

Ami, startled, looked back at him, "Yes, sorry."

"Care to share?" He pulled her closer, pushing her gently on her back.

Ami smiled-only a few weeks ago she never dreamed of this level of companionship-now, she realized, she relished in it.

"I was thinking about what you've lost."

His face seemed confused, then recognition shown, "You shouldn't worry over that Ami. You forget, I have also gained much-including you."

Ami glanced at his naked chest. "I'm not sure I can share something with you yet-though I long too."

"Ami- we agreed that there would be no secrets between us."

She nodded, "But, I have yet to have it confirmed, so please do not become upset if it's not correct."

She seemed so small in his arms that Zoisite felt the need to protect her-constantly. He realized within such a short time, Ami had nuzzled her way into his heart, and hearing her voice so unsure made him wish to protect her even more.

"Please Ami, speak freely." At his nod, Ami took a deep breath-"I was supposed to bleed two weeks ago-it has yet to come. I, " she paused and swallowed, " I don't want you to become over joyous yet, but there is a possibility I am with child."

Zoisite's eyes became exceptionally large. A grin began to bloom on his face.

He leaned down and captured her lips-as if starving.

When they broke for air, he leaned his forehead against hers, "My dear Queen, thank you. But,"

He climbed on top of her, placing his hands on her still small stomach, "perhaps we should continue our activities of last night-you know," he grinned rather seductively as he nipped at her bottom lip, "to make sure we do have a child soon."

Ami laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, "That sounds like a marvelous idea."

* * *

Rei stayed in the bathing chambers much longer than what was needed. She was wearing a long shift that had been left there for her. She twisted her hands together, staring at the door.

"He's probably wondering whats taking me so long." She creeped towards the door and placed an ear against it. Hearing very little she moved back, contemplating how long she could actually hide within the chambers.

Rei felt irritated. She wanted to escape-but she also had a sense of duty. Torn between two options, and unsure which one to do; Rei figured the best option was to simply not do both.

Mara had tried to explain to her what was expected on her wedding night.

She felt her body shudder at the pain Mara said could happen.

Rei looked around the chamber, searching for a way out. "Nope, I'm not going to go through with this."

Determination finally in place, she moved to the large window situated on the opposite end of the chamber.

While it was large, the window was also one that could open and close—to allow steam out if need be.

The latch was difficult, but with a little extra force, Rei smiled when it popped open.

Looking down though had her questioning her actions. They were easily three or four floors up. She glanced around for any trees-seeing none within jumping reach, she began to investigate the side of the estate. She looked back at a small sound behind her-seeing nothing she started to climb on the window seal.

"AHHHH!" Rei screeched as two powerful arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her, not so gently, from the ledge and against the naked chest of her husband.

A warm breath began to hit her ears as a rather annoyed voice spoke, "What do you think you're doing?"

Rei began to struggle. "Let me go! I do not want to go through with this! My father can kill me, I don't care! Just let me go!"

The arms only tightened and a deep sigh could be heard above her head. "Cease your struggles Wife."

That only seemed to infuriate her more, "NO! I refuse to go from one master to the next! Let me go!"

When her struggles continued on-Rei felt the air knocked out of her when he switched her body and flipped her over his shoulder. Any amount of kicking, punching, and screaming, did nothing to stop him, as he marched out of the bathing chambers and into the main chamber. Rei's fear intensified as he dropped her, in a mixture of flaying limbs and satin, on the massive bed. The next moment her wrists were grabbed and held to the bed, then a much larger body covered hers.

A low growl seemed to come from his throat as he spoke, "I said cease your struggles. Now Rei."

When Rei finally stopped, realizing she wasn't going to win, she turned her violet eyes on him and gave him a look that would make any other man flinch away. It was the best she could do to stop her eyes from roaming his naked flesh.

"Rei- I understand your fears-and I know the type of man your father is. I told you earlier and I am telling you again for the last time—I will *not* treat you the way he did. You are my wife and Queen. I know that you did not ask for this."

Her eyes darkened, "No, you will only force me to do what I wish not too. Sounds a lot like him!" her accusing voice echoed throughout the chamber.

He seemed to sigh, as if contemplating his next words, "I do not wish to force you to do anything Rei. You know the laws of our land. We are not fully married unless we consummate our vows. Your father can request that you be checked tomorrow morning-and considering what I did earlier-he more than likely will." He closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them again, "Not even I, the King, can deny him the right to make sure his daughter is fully married. He can accuse you of not fulfilling your duty and blame you for bringing shame on to his house. He could have you beheaded for that. However, running from me and the situation you are in is not going to solve anything. Where did you plan on going? Especially in a night shift?"

Rei caught him fighting a grin from his face at the mention of her outfit, and rolled her eyes. Her pride almost stopped her from speaking, "I hadn't thought that far ahead yet. I'm sure someone would have taken me in."

He chuckled, "Yes Rei, but I don't think that company would have been as kind as I will be."

Her eyes widened, then for the first time in front of a male, Rei felt a few tears escape her eyes.

"Please my lord."

His blue eyes softened, "I have too Rei. If it so pleases you, after tonight, I will wait for you to come to my bed."

Rei's response was to turn her head to the side and closed her eyes as tightly as possible.

When she felt his hands loosen, and one left her wrist to trail along her face, she felt herself shake in fear.

"shhh Rei, it'll be okay. I promise I will not harm you."

She felt lips right below her ear, and then they began to trail down her neck to the opening of her shift.

When his hands reached for the small tie, untying it and opening it, Rei kept still.

"Please my lord." Rei felt her bottom lip tremble, and the next thing she knew, he brought his hand up to her face, turned her to face him, and then his lips, as gently as possible, moved over hers.

The sensation surprised Rei-and though she tried to fight it, his expert lips, seemed to call to her, and she found herself shyly responding. His hands began to roam, slowly over her body, and Rei felt her body lift slightly off the bed, as if controlled by his simple touch.

After a few moments, she felt his tongue slid across her lips. She opened her mouth for him. She felt herself becoming lost in the sweet sensations that he brought.

So caught up, she didn't notice him lift her slightly and remove her robe—nor did she notice his hands slowly pulling her night shift up. It wasn't until he broke the kiss to pull her shift over her head that she noticed. All at once she pulled away, bringing her hands to cover her now naked bosom. She went to speak but was stopped,

"Shhh," it almost seemed to hum from his body, "I know I'm asking a lot, but please, trust me Rei."

His voice seemed so sincere and his eyes; Rei found she had to look away for a few seconds.

When she said nothing, she felt his hands move back to her wrist and slowly, though with strength as she tried to resist, moved her arms away from her naked body.

His response had her shy self-looking back up at him

"So beautiful Rei. You are beautiful."

Then his lips connected with hers again.

* * *

Would you trust him?

Naww-I wouldn't. =P

Opinions? Thoughts?

I love reading the reviews! keep them coming!

For my random Russian words...

Пока! До скорого!

-LAla


	10. Chapter 10

I giggled when I read the review by someone who stated, "Ooh noooo short chapter again,more!"

Hopefully this chapter here satisfies!

**PLEASE NOTE***

I may be changing the rating on this story. There is a very slight lime-and I mean very slight-BUT there is a situation talked about that could be controversial. BUT-its necessary for my story-which you all will be reading about later on.

***PLEASE BE AWARE!***

For a reminder: Characters not mine. Story is mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lita looked back behind her, making sure no one was following her. She despised deception, but lying to Rosie was the only way she could make her escape. She refused to allow a counsel full of men who would sell their daughters for a gold coin, to determine her life. She had enough of that while living with her father.

She crept along the wall; her hands flushed up against it. The stables were in sight, only a few yards away.

She glanced down at the breeches she had taken from her husband's wardrobe. They were excessively large on her, but, with a leather strap, she secured them. She was also being swallowed whole by one of his riding shirts. 'At least it will keep me warm, and keep stares away.' She thought. She was thankful to be wearing her own riding boots-as his were simply too big.

She looked around once more before making a mad dash to the stables.

Instead of going through the main door, Lita slipped around to the windows that were situated at each stall-to allow the horses to breathe. Upon her approach, one horse in particular stuck its head outside and watched her.

She smiled at him. "Silva" her soft whisper had the horse moving its head.

She pushed him back a little and heaved herself up through the window.

Landed with a small thud in the stable-Lita stopped and listened again. When no noise could be heard, she quickly began assembling her ridding saddle.

* * *

"My lord? Should we stop her?" A young soldier rode up to Nephrite who stood outside, on the opposite end of the stable yard-while he wasn't close enough for Lita to hear or see them, mostly due to the night, he was able to watch her, as the stable was situated at the bottom of the small hill.

He looked up, "No. Let her think she has some freedom. Once she leaves I will follow. The rest of you will stay behind." The soldier nodded

"Our Queen, my lord, shes a feisty one."

Nephrite grinned, "That she is."

* * *

Lita opened the door to the stable, leading Silva out. She easily swung into the saddle. She made sure she had a small bag of food-for her and her horse, and a flask of water, before pushing her heels in gently and allowing Silva to run like the hounds of hell were after him.

* * *

Nephrite swung into his saddle as well, like he was born to ride a horse. He looked towards his general, "Hector, I will be back come morning-perhaps late afternoon. I trust you can hold the fort down until I return with my stubborn wife?"

Hector smiled, amusement clearly shown, "Of course my lord, and what a story you will be able to tell."

Nephrite laughed as he set his war horse off- if Lita wanted a chance at freedom, he would give it, but, it would come with a price.

* * *

Lita continued glancing back, "Something doesn't feel right Silva. I mean, it seemed a little too easy? Don't you think?" Her question only had the chocolate brown horse moving his head forward and then back up again-as if nodding his head in agreement.

"I have an idea—lets change course-move back towards the castle, then go west-instead of east. I think they'd expect me to go east. " she tapped her chin, her emerald eyes flashing with worry as she continued to look around the dense forest.

At her simple pull, the horse followed her commands.

It wasn't long before she heard the pounding on the ground-hoofs coming in fast.

Though, as Lita stopped to look around, she couldn't tell what direction it was coming from.

She pushed her horse into a full gallop-in any direction he wished.

The bushes slapped her face as she closed her eyes and ducked closer to Silva-hoping and praying that she would escape.

Within a moment, Silva came to a sudden stop-the momentum almost throwing her forward and off the horse-though she forced herself sideways and came to painful drop to his side.

"Silva!" she hissed, "That hurt!"

He pranced gently and brought his head down to nuzzle her, "ohh now you say sorry!"

She patted his head and looked at what stopped him.

Her heart sank as a massive river flowed before her—its current too powerful for her to cross safety. She wouldn't risk her life or Silva's.

"Once you escaped, where were you planning on going?" The masculine voice behind her had Lita's spine snapping straight.

She turned and froze, as her handsome husband sat regally upon his mocha brown steed.

He brought the horse closer-

Lita refused to be ashamed-at least not in front of him, "How did you find me so quickly?"

He chuckled as he slid off his horse, the movement smooth and practiced. "I'm a warrior Lita. I'm trained in the art of finding groups of rebellions. You, sadly, were not very good at hiding or escaping."

Lita's face burned, "Yeah, well, I'm not going back. I'd rather live in these forests then be forced into a life that dictates my life for me."

He took the few steps needed to stand beside her, though his blue eyes looked out into the raging river, instead of at her. He could see her body tense up, expecting some form of physical backlash.

"I used to come here when I was just a boy. I would ask myself if I had the courage to jump in this river-if I had the courage to allow it to take me wherever it wanted too." His voice, though he spoke softly, was still strong, powerful.

Lita eyed him as she too, took in the river.

"I never had the courage to do so. Something always stopped me. Duty. Honor. Maybe cowardness. I'm unsure which one. Maybe it was a mixture of everything. But I realized something while staring at this river. Regardless of whether I jumped in our not-my fate would still be decided for me."

He finally turned slightly and looked at Lita, "I realized that if I took on the position of King-that while my fate was played with-ultimately I decided life."

Lita took a step back as his eyes seemed to soften-instead of the anger she expected.

"You are a Queen now Lita. Yes, in reality your father sold you to me. He received a great wealth because of you. But what you do now is up to you. You could use this position that you have and do great things with it-to change others fates, or, you can continue to run from it."

Lita looked back at the river, unable to make eye contact any longer. She truly hated him and his words. Then made her think beyond herself. Damn him.

"I don't wish to force you into anything Lita. I won't lie to you. When your portrait was sent to me, I refused to look for any other woman. There was something in your eyes-even the artist captured it-that said you'd make a strong Queen. I wanted to give you time to get used to me. I know I'm not an easy man to get along with. I can't be. But, I disobeyed my own laws to make sure you were comfortable."

He sighed as Lita refused to look at him. He brought his hand out and grabbed her face gently, turning her. Her body flinched, "I will not cause you harm Lita. I have never raised my hand nor sword to a woman, and I never will. But I can no longer disobey the laws that have been in place for hundreds of years. You could be killed-as by our law standards, we are only married by a quill currently."

"But you're the king! Can't you change the laws?" Her green eyes flashed, "A king created them, a king can undo them!"

Nephrite smiled gently, "If only it was that simple."

"Please—I do not wish to be touched." She took a step back, her face drawn up in complete fear. Nephrite understood that many women had fears for the first time, but Lita's seemed different.

"Lita-has another man touched you against your will?"

She turned her head to the side, refusing to make eye contact.

The blood ran cold in Nephrites bones, "Who was it Lita?"

"I can't! Please!" Her body shook and Nephrite cursed himself as he took a step and engulfed her in his arms.

After a few moments, Lita finally spoke, "I am still a virgin Nephrite, my father made sure of that."

He thought for a few moments, his blue eyes narrowing, "You've said that before, haven't you?"

It seemed like hours had past before Lita felt comfortable speaking. She continued to think about her life before this-and a shudder ran down her spine. She would rather die then go back to the man who conveniently called himself father. She looked at the river again and decided on her fate.

She looked up at him, her emerald eyes wide and fearful, but also hopeful, "I don't want to go back to him." She stood on her tippy toes and brought her lips to his; all thoughts left Nephrite's mind at just the basic touch.

He quickly took control; pulling her body against his, his hands began pulling the overly large shirt from the leather strap that was securely wrapped around her waist.

Within a few seconds, he had the shirt pulled out, and brought it over her head. Beneath, she still wore a smaller shirt and Nephrite cursed at all the extra clothing. He heard her chuckle. There was something earthly about her laughs. Something that called to him. He continued ravaging her mouth as his hands worked at the rest of her clothes.

Lita, lost in the sensation herself, brought her hands to his breeches, and began undoing the leather strap tied around his waist. Nephrite pulled away, and she found herself whimpering at the loss of contact-he picked her up easily and laid her on the ground. Within moments his larger body covered hers-and she smiled as he had removed his shirt.

Her hands roamed his expansive toned stomach and chest.

She couldn't stop the sounds coming from her throat when his kisses began to trail down her neck. She was pulled forward as she felt her other blouse being pulled over her head and tossed aside.

His hands found her breast, and molded them to his hands. "Perfect Lita. You are beautiful."

She arched, as if his hands were controlling every ounce within her body.

* * *

They laid there in the aftermath-both breathing heavily.

Lita found herself snuggled up next to him, his arm wrapped securely around her petite waist; her head rested in the crook of his arm.

She thought back to their love-making. It had hurt, but not as bad as she had thought. And Nephrite-she smiled, he made sure to bring her such pleasures. She had never known such things before-and she oddly found herself wanting to repeat the act.

She was content to just lay there for the time being-though Nephrite had other things on his mind.

"Lita, I need you to be honest with me."

She glanced up, rubbing her head against his chest in an unusual display of affection, "Alright. You kept your word about intimacy—I will be honest."

"Did someone harm you? And there are other ways to harm a woman besides forcing her into sex."

Lita moved her head down, her arms tightening around his.

"Lita? Please tell me."

Lita sat up and turned away from him. Bringing her knees to her naked chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and stared at the river.

Nephrite sat up as well.

"He always made sure I stayed a virgin. He never allowed himself to complete the act, but my fath—" she stopped, having to take in a few steady breaths. Nephrite's fist began to clench.

"My mother died giving birth to me. My father despised me. Then, around my 14th birthday, he started complementing me on how much I looked like my dead mother."

Nephrite brought his hand to her back, rubbing in circles. She turned her head slightly and smiled at him, though her eyes were full of tears.

"He started to dote on me. Then, he started asking for repayment. He would force me to stand naked in front of him- if I refused, he would have two of his guards undress me. He wouldn't touch me or allow anyone else too—just stare." Lita's body began to shake, she looked back at the river, "I hate him."

Nephrite stood, anger radiating off his body in waves. Grabbing his clothes, he quickly began to dress. Once dressed, he reached his hand down and helped Lita up. Giving her a gentle kiss, he helped her dress.

After he secured the leather strap around her waist, Lita finally braved to be speak, "My lord?"

"Lita, you do not need to address me as such. My name is Nephrite; you are entitled to use it."

She swallowed and nodded. When he brought her Silva, Lita glanced at the reigns.

"What do you plan on doing Neph?"

He stood by his horse, his blue eyes blazing, and his face a solid piece of stone.

"I plan on killing your father in the cruelest way I know."

* * *

O_O

I would not want to be on his bad side.

Again, this knowledge is essential to the story line-I PROMISE!

Thoughts? Reviews?

спасибо!

~LAla


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! My editor is awesome. Just saying. =)

Here is chapter 11!

It's moving along a little slower then anticipated-but I think thats alright. I have the rest of the story mapped out-and yes, there will be chapters from the male point of view! Even inserts from characters you all may have only met once ;)

Its a little limey-be warned. Under 18 not permitted without parent consent. Well, sort of...

ANYWAYS! On to the chapter!

* * *

Malachite walked into his chambers, his cape flowing gently behind him, irritation coming off his body in waves. Mina had disappeared half way through the evening and though she had not run off into the night trying to escape, she was required to stay and see the guests off.

He growled to himself, "She's a Queen now; not a damn child."

Her maid-in waiting had informed him that she was retiring for the evening and did not wish to be disturbed. When he demanded to know why, the maid said she did not know the answer.

Malchite's ice blue eyes glanced around the room, looking for the now familiar face and body of his young wife.

His eyes fell on wisps of golden hair peeking out behind one of the chairs in front of the fire place, dancing gently from the small, cold breeze that fitted through the balcony door.

"Mina." He did not wish to be polite as he called her name; she had caused a few issues with the Northern council members. They had complained nonstop once they found out their Queen had left. Malachite rubbed the side of his temples, a headache coming on.

When she didn't respond, Malachite stepped forward and turned towards the massive chair. Her cornflower blue eyes refused to make contact with him, instead focusing on the fire.

"Mina, when I call your name you are to answer me."

Again, she remained silent. The anger seemed to build within Malachite. No, he admitted, he was not a patient man, but he refused to be ignored by anyone, let alone his wife.

His hand reached for her chin and pulled her head up, albeit gently, so as not to harm her.

"When I call your name wife, you are to answer me. Why did you leave the festival?"

She tried to move her head away from his hand, but his grip only seemed to tighten.

Her eyes burned, "Let me go."

"No. You will answer me."

"I said to let me go Master." Her tone was that of mockery and Malachite found her lack of wanting to submit to him irritating. He felt they had been improving these past few weeks and here she was ruining it.

Malachite's eyes narrowed further, "You want a Master? I will give you a Master."

Before Mina could react, Malachite bent down and grabbed her from the chair, her frustrated scream ended abruptly when, in one movement, tossed her over his shoulder.

She balled her hands into fist and began beating his back, "I SAID LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU UNGRATEFUL, UNFATITHFUL MAN!"

She was tossed on the bed and found herself turning quickly, clawing at the bed covers to get away as fast as possible. She was stopped by a hand on her ankle pulling her back.

She went to kick with her right foot, but that too was grabbed. She was pulled until her feet dangled off the bed, and then, his much larger frame covered hers.

His eyes lit up with an emotion Mina could not decipher, "Ungrateful? Unfaithful? Tell me wife, when have I been either of those?"

Mina clenched her mouth shut.

"You post a charge against me, and then refuse to give me reasons for such a charge? Speak, before I decide to treat you as the child you are acting like."

That had Mina turning back to him, "I met your whores tonight. They wanted me to tell you "hello" and that they looked forward to seeing you soon."

Malachite sighed, his head shaking, "Mina, I will not hide the fact that I had women in my bed before you. I do not deny that." His grip loosened on her wrists, "But my beautiful wife, I will not stray from your bed. I am a man of vows and I take them seriously. Those whores were simply trying to get under your skin—to test you. I will seek a punishment for how they spoke to you, their Queen. They have no right to speak to you in such a matter."

Malachite's eyes softened as a few tears begun to escape her eyes, "You should have come to me right then and there instead of running off." He brought his hand up and wiped her cheeks.

"We have not been married long I—" Mina swallowed-"I was told to expect that my husband would take on lovers. I cannot deal with that." She turned her head back to the side, "I was told you will tire of me or once I produce a male heir that-"

Mina found herself silenced by the pressure of his mouth on hers. She was still becoming used to him but she found she desired his kisses, his touches.

When they parted for air, Malachite spoke "Mina, again, when I say I am a man of vows I mean it."

She could only nod from what she was learning, and from what she was told; what he spoke was the truth.

She sniffled, "I'm sorry for running off. I was humiliated."

She felt his right hand move gently down her body. She still marveled that a man so skilled at war, so skilled with a sword, could also be so gentle with her.

A soft moan escaped her lips as Malachite's hand cupped her right breast.

"You will come to me if someone insults you," he brought his head down and nipped at her ear, "Is that clear?"

Mina could only close her eyes and nod, as the sensations began traveling through her body.

His other hand joined its brother at her breast, while his lips trailed kisses down her neck and to the top of her gown. She gasped and moaned when his mouth found her nipple through her thin dress and sucked through the material, "Is that clear?" he whispered out hoarsely.

"Yes!"

He could only grin, "Good." He brought his mouth back to her breast, covered by the thin silk dress he had purchased for her. He watched her squirm and arch beneath him. A wicked smile formed on his lips,

"Now, I plan on being the master."

* * *

Serenity hummed to herself as the quill moved expertly over the parchment before her.

One hand placed on her belly as her unborn child kicked gently.

She felt strong arms wrap around her and warm hands be placed on her growing belly. She smiled.

"Who are you writing too Serenity?"

She leaned back into his chest, "I know it's been a month to a few months since all of your Generals have married. I figured, before the baby is born, that now would be a good time for me to meet the new Queens."

She smiled up at him, "I did not wish to intrude, and wanted to give them ample time to becoming acquainted with their spouses. One or more of the new Queens could already be with child."

Endymion nodded, "With the rebellions rising up, I pray they are. I fear I may have to call them for war."

Serenity's sapphire eyes began to water.

Endymion quickly moved to her side, "Please Serenity, do not cry."

Serenity found herself laughing while trying to wipe the tears away, "I can't help it. My emotions have gone crazy since I started carrying our baby."

He leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips, "It is normal my dear. Come," he stood and brought his hand out, "you need rest. The physician said that you are half way through and will need more rest as you become closer to delivery."

Serenity gratefully took his hand, her extended belly making it more difficult to get up without help these days.

"You are good to me Endymion." She kissed his hand.

"You deserve it my love. Besides," he kissed her lips, "I am a lucky man because of you."

She smiled and giggled, "We're a bunch of saps."

* * *

Ooooo LAla is becoming a little more "risky" - o_O bwahahahhaa not really-but yea, a little.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know these chapters have not been too long-rest assured, the later chapters will be longer-as it will begin to include ALL the characters.

Don't worry. I won't let you all down!

I just wanted to have everyone get to know each other!

Also, I feel I must explain a few things.

1) Each chapter is not taking place at the exact same time as the other chapter. So, try not to think of it as in time order-its not.

2) Each Kingdom is run a little differently. What is acceptable in one Kingdom, may not be the same in another. Sure, they all follow the High King-as their ultimate ruler-but each section's laws were decided upon by the people living within those Kingdoms (North/South/East/West) I will be explaining this more in-depth through the characters-as each of the Queens learns how things are actually run. I wanted to wait until each of the girls were introduced within the story and their kingdoms, before going into any "blah blah" stuff.

I hope if there was any confusion that its cleared up now!

THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I 3 READING THEM AND APPRECIATE THEM SO MUCH!

~LAla

P.S. I will be posting anther story soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry all! Tuesdays are my busy days! Plus, I was sick.. =( stupid allergies.

Everyone else in my country is suffering from weird extreme cold, and California is having random heat waves during winter. -_- I just want ONE COLD WINTER-just one! I want to wear boots and scarves, and comfy-amazing sweaters. Is that too much to ask for? Hence my desire to move to Moscow. o_O

So I realized something. I need to finish this story before March. Game Of Thrones starts back up and I wont lie-I become very distracted. I want a dragon.

Thanks to my AWESOME editor, LaNaHwAnNa, you all have the next chapter. =)

I hope to have another chapter of Political Games and Learning Again out tonight as well. If not, by tomorrow-100%!

=)

Review!

**спасибо **

* * *

Ami rubbed her still small belly only now, a month after she realized she was with Zoisite's child, she was beginning to notice subtle changes about her body.

She brought her knees up, the water vibrating with her soft movements. The idea still frightened her, actually it beyond frightened her. Ami had no idea what to do. Zoisite was beyond thrilled his attention to Ami only intensifying.

She smiled as she looked down at her belly.

"Ami? Is everything okay?"

Ami glanced behind her and saw Zoisite's worried expression, "Yes. I think I'm still in shock."

He grinned as he walked forward. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he grabbed the cloth and began gently washing her back.

"A good shock I hope?"

Ami leaned her head back, "Yes, actually, I was also thinking about names—what do you like?"

Zoisite glanced up, his face in deep concentration.

"If it's a girl-I would like Eleanor after my mother."

"And if it's a boy?" Ami inquired.

"Then if it's a boy, Francis after my father?"

Ami smiled, lifting her hand up she brought it around his neck and pulled him down, "Perfect."

He smiled as he connected their lips.

"I almost forgot," Zoisite pulled a parchment that was tucked inside his leather waist band, "The High Queen is requesting us to join her and Endymion in the Capital."

"Oh, I think that would be lovely! When would we leave?"

"Tomorrow, as it will take at least a week to arrive there."

Zoisite tossed the parchment to the side, his grin turning from happy to seductive.

"Shall I join you wife?"

Ami nodded, "Please do. I need to be warmed up."

Zoisite could only grin as he stood and removed his clothes as quickly as possible.

* * *

Lita stuffed more hay in Silva's stall. The horse seemed to dance as his food and water were supplied.

Lita shoved his head to the side as he tried to grab more hay, "You're a spoiled horse, you know that Silva?" He only seemed to neigh, tapping on hoof on the ground.

"I swear that horse truly understands you Lita."

Lita turned her head to the side, "I think he does too."

Nephrite walked more fully in the stables, his own horse peaking its head out at the sound of Nephrites voice. He patted him on the head and pulled an apple from the small bag next to the stall door. "Here you go Thunder."

"Shouldn't you be training Neph?"

Nephrite watched Lita's emerald eyes move to her horse; he hoped one day she would look at him with as much care as she did even her animals.

He moved to the stall, placing his arms on the door, he rested against it, "I have some good news and bad news."

Lita grabbed the brush and walked towards Silva, "Go on."

He nodded, "First we received a parchment from the High Queen. She wishes for us to join her in the Capital within a weeks' time."

"A week? That means we would need to leave no later than tomorrow."

Nephrite nodded again, "Yes."

"You said you had good news and bad news. I'm assuming going to the Capital is the good news-what's the bad?"

"I froze all of your father's money and had his largest ship sold."

Lita's eyes widened, "You did that?"

"He will not get away with what he did to you Lita. I said I will kill him in the cruelest way possible, I am. I'm removing every piece of his life inch by inch. He will watch everything he ever worked for be taken out from under him."

Lita looked confused, "But how is that bad news?"

Nephrite sighed as he looked off to the side, "The bad news is he's disappeared. None of my sources know where too. He also took with him the remaining of his property."

Lita stopped brushing Silva and walked towards Nephrite, he was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him squeezing tight. "Thank you Neph for everything."

Nephrite returned her hug, placing his chin on the top of her head; he spoke, "You are my Queen, Lita. I would literally go to war for you."

* * *

Mina watched the men move back and forth with their swords. Their bodies seemed to know exactly where to go and when. She placed her head in her hand as she sighed, "If only I could do such a thing."

"And why would a Queen need to know such a thing? I thought your job was to produce an heir?"

Mina only glanced to the side at Malachite. If any other man had said that, she would have taken it as an insult. But after sometime learning more about him, she caught on to the humor behind his normally serious tone.

"I thought your job was also to produce an heir my lord. You have yet to accomplish such a simple task." She could only smile as he tried hard to keep a serious face before his men.

"Why do you wish to learn Mina?"

Mina giggled within herself, '1 for me 0 for him.'

"I think it would be wise if a woman learned how to defend herself just as much as a man. What would happen to me if our castle was overrun and I was left by myself?"

Malachite slid his massive sword from his side holder. Holding it up they both watched it glisten in the soft rain that fell lightly.

He eyed Mina once more before speaking, "Stand."

Mina rolled her eyes but stood, straightening out her dress. He walked towards her, coming behind her back, he brought the sword up to her right side, "Can you hold this?"

She gripped where he left room. For a moment Mina was proud of herself for holding a sword-then he let go. The weight had Mina bringing her other hand quickly to the handle to be able to hold it up.

She glanced over her shoulder, "It's heavy."

"It is. Do you expect to stop a man wielding a sword of this size?"

Mina's cornflower blue eyes narrowed, "If I had too I would do everything in my power to stop him."

She could almost feel Malachite's chest puff out in pride, "I do not doubt your will Mina. I doubt your ability to wield a sword." At her dejected face, Malachite spoke up again, "Perhaps though, we can have one custom made for you, smaller and lighter. Then, I can teach you how to use it."

"You would do that?" Her face lit up and Malachite couldn't stop himself from bringing his lips down to hers; her happiness and joy seemed to draw him in.

When they parted, Mina looked into his ice blue eyes, an emotion shown within its depths that she had never seen before.

"I would do that for you Mina." Her face bloomed and Malachite felt a swell within his chest.

"By the way," he took a step to the side and took hold of his sword. Placing it back at his side he looked up, "We received a parchment from the High Queen. She is with child, her fifth month now. She wishes for us all to visit the Capital. It will take us over a week to arrive. I already informed the maids, they are packing as we speak. We leave before dusk."

She frowned, "I wish I would have known about this sooner."

"I just received it my Queen. Now go, pack what you need and please, pack light. Our clothes are not suitable for the Capital. I will make sure you have an allowance to buy whatever you need while there."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "I know the weather of the capital Malachite. Remember, I was born and raised there."

He tucked a piece of her golden hair behind her ear, "Yes, I do recall." He stepped back, "I need to finish this drill. I will be there for dinner, and then we shall set off."

Mina could only nod before heading inside.

* * *

Rei glared at the seamstress. The woman was testing her patience. This was the fifteenth dress the woman insisted she had to be fitted for. Different colors of fabric were thrown about the room; beads had rolled beneath her bed and Rei was sure the seamstress had sowed some within her own skin.

The lady was not very good at not poking her with the needle. She sighed in frustration.

"One more stitch m'lady."

Rei was trying to be patient, knowing the young seamstress was probably just nervous, "Alright Flora."

"All done m'lady. Please, tell me what you think?"

Rei stepped off the platform and walked to the mirror. She could feel that the gown was lighter than her normal ones, which would be nice for once. When she glanced at herself in the mirror, her eyes watered.

She had asked Flora to make a replica of a dress her mother had worn and down to the final bead, Flora had done just that.

Rei admired the dress. It fitted around her bust and waist. From the waist, the gown flared out gently. The deep red color underneath seemed to be lightened by the lighter red overlay. The beads around the bust glistened as she turned from side to side. The sleeves were also perfect. The same sheer fabric overlay made the sleeves seem endless as they connected to the bust and simply laid over her arms. The bottom half left open to flow freely. Her shoulders were left bare and Rei admired how the color simply accented her darker complexion, instead of drowning it out. She glanced at the painting of her mother that she had brought with her. It was identical.

"Flora, this is perfect."

The young seamstress beamed behind her and Rei found herself smiling as well, "I'm glad you like it m'lady. I was worried that I was taking too long, but I wanted it to be perfect."

Rei shook her head, "I would have waited even longer Flora. Consider yourself my new personal seamstress."

Flora's brown eyes widened and filled with tears, "Thank you m'lady. Beyond everything, thank you."

Rei was about to respond when a knock at the door interrupted them, "Enter."

When Jadeite strode through, Rei turned back towards the mirror.

He stood to her right, his eyes going over her gown, an appreciative smile forming on his lips, "It suits you Rei."

"It's a replica of the dress my mother wore."

Jadeite looked at the picture situated before him, "And you look just like her thankfully."

"Is there something you need?"

Jadeite grimaced at the way in which she asked. He sighed. He had been true to his word and had not touched her since their wedding night. And like expected, her father ordered her to be checked two days after.

It had been a month since their wedding and every day he forced his presence on her; trying to get to know her and to have her know him.

He wanted a relationship with his wife. He wanted the love his parents shared, with her. He knew he had to give her time.

"I have a surprise for you. Change quickly." He walked out of her chambers.

Rei looked towards Flora, "Would you help me Flora?"

"Oh, of course m'lady."

* * *

Rei was surprised to see Jadeite standing right outside her chamber doors, leaning against the wall. He stood when she came out. "Ready My lady?"

"Yes."

He led her through all the corridors she was still trying to learn. He seemed in a hurry, and Rei picked up the front of her dress to hurry along, "Are we in a hurry my lord?"

Jadeite glanced back, a boyish smile on his face, "I actually am. I hope you like my surprise." He seemed to pick up his pace and Rei found his game as a challenge. Within a moment, they were running lightly through the halls.

He led her outside, the same boyish smile still in place.

Rei froze at the sight before her. Her violet eyes watered as she took it in. "How did you…?"

She walked towards Phoenix, his hooves hitting the ground at the sight of her.

"I learned from your handmaid Mara, that you enjoy horseback riding. She also talked openly about how much you love this guy," he patted Phoenix's dark back, "Since we share a joy, I figured you would enjoy it more on your own steed."

Rei's hands glided over the horse-a smile forming on her lips.

"Thank you." Her violet eyes turned to him, the softest they had ever looked, "thank you very much Jadeite."

"We are leaving for the capital tomorrow. I figured you would want to bring him with us."

Her eyes widened, "Why are we going to the capital?"

"Nothing to worry about, the High Queen is requesting our presence. She wishes to meet the new Queens of the four kingdoms."

Rei only nodded, "Shall we go for a ride?"

Jadeite was taken back, his blue eyes smiled with him, "I'd like that."

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwww!

Ugh, too much Jane Austin will make me a sap.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Here comes the Queens-and the issues!

=)

-LAla


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! I apologize profusely for such a long delay! I never wanted to have this long in-between posts! I will do my very best to never do that again! I am fighting a cold that literally crept up on me! I think its finally allowed my immune system to kick the cold out of me for good though! 

I'm working on the next chapter-so hopefully that will be out by tomorrow or Monday!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and there is much more to come!

Random tidbit: As I was talking with my editor, I learned shes a Ducks fan. I was shocked! She's such an awesome editor and to find this information out...

*shakes head*

hehehe

I'm a stout Red Wings fan. =D

Anyone enjoy hockey?

Ohh by the way...GO TEAM USA! What an awesome game!

Team Russia-you guys put up an amazing game and honestly, if the USA doesn't win on the platform, I truly hope you guys do!

**За здоровье!   
**

Is that correct? o_O

Russians, please correct me. I don't wish to butcher your language. -Any good Russian music you'd like to send my way?

**Мне нравится русский **

p.s At the "guest" who said "zombie voice: neeeed update" I swear I was laughing for a good few minutes before I flipped on the Walking Dead. *Team Daryl*

All other reviwers- You all are awesome!

* * *

Mina smiled happily as the warm breeze of the capital pushed through the curtains of the coach. It had been too long since she had felt the warmth of the sun, the breeze of a warm ocean upon her skin. She pushed back the curtains closest to her, then moved quickly to the other side and did the same. Her smile beaming even more when she heard the Cathedral bells ring.

Malachite could only watch in amazement as the different emotions of joy flooded her face, "Happy to be back in the Capital?"

Mina's blue eyes glistened with tears of joy as she clasped her hands together, "Very much so!" At his upturned brow, she smiled, "Of course, I love the Northern Kingdom, I just miss the warmth that the Capital provides."

"Of course" He took glanced out the window then back at Mina, "There will be a small reception of sorts when we arrive. Then, you will spend some time with the High Queen, as there are affairs I must attend to with the High King. From that, expect a small dinner, and then everyone should retire."

Mina frowned, "I thought a ball would be set up?"

"Yes, that will be tomorrow evening. The High Queen wanted everyone to rest."

Mina only nodded as she placed her arms on the small seal, placing her head on her resting arms she smiled as she watched the busy streets of the capital.

* * *

Zoisite looked worried at his young wife. The bumpy roads from the south had been unkind to her present state. She had to excuse herself multiple times from the coach, and Zoisite had questioned several times if he should simply turn around and beg pardon from the High Queen. He knew Serenity would understand but Ami refused.

She was leaned up against him now, a blanket thrown over her petite shoulders. They had found that bread helped her stomach, and now she was content, sleeping as soundly as possible. The smoother roads of the capital helped with that as well, as he glanced out at the sea that surrounded them.

"Are we there yet Zoisite?"

Zoisite glanced down at the small angel beside him, "We should arrive within the hour my dear. How are you feeling?"

Ami sat up and stretched. The gown she wore accentuated her small growing belly, as Zoisite looked upon her with awe at what they had created; though he knew anyone else who looked over her would not notice but he did.

"Much better, actually. I would enjoy some more bread though."

He quickly leaned forward and grabbed a loaf from the basket on the other seat.

She munched happily as they stared out the window. "I do believe this is my first time in the capital."

"Is it my dear?"

Ami only nodded as she took another bite, swallowing she spoke, "I am actually looking forward to this. How long will our stay be?"

"I believe we should be here about a month; though if we are needed back home, we will return much sooner."

Her hand rubbed her belly, "From my understanding, the sickness will stay with me until I am three months past. If it becomes too unbearable, perhaps I can stay in the capital until after it passes."

Zoisite's face grimaced as she mentioned it, "We will see. Since you are carrying the heir to the Southern Kingdom, it is best if you stay with me. The Capital is safe but our Kingdom is the safest place for you. I am sorry if I cannot grant this request of yours."

"I understand Zoisite. I think walking around and receiving some fresh air will help me the most."

He pulled the blanket back up, "Rest a little more, when we arrive, the High Queen will be in attendance."

* * *

Rei laughed as Phoenix galloped ahead, their coach trailing behind. She stopped as she heard her name being called. Jadeite rode up beside her, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need you back inside the coach now Rei."

Her violet eyes seemed to flash with annoyance, "And why is that?"

"Because, there are things that I keep from you my Queen, things you do not wish to hear about. It is safer inside the coach when we enter the Capital. Now, please, do as I request."

Jadeite could see her rebellious nature shine through, as she debated listening to him, he sighed when she turned her horse around and heading towards the coach. She seemed to take her time tying Phoenix up, which had Jadeite even more on edge. "Stubborn woman" He muttered to himself, though the guard situated next to him snickered quietly.

When she was safely within the carriage, he motioned for them to continue.

"What dangers do I face my lord?"

Jadeite looked back, and rolled his eyes once again as she pulled back all the curtains to the coach, her head poking out as she glared at him.

"Dangers I will tell you about once you're behind the castle walls my Queen."

"Are you worried I may be frightened? I assure you, I can handle whatever it is you wish to keep from my poor maiden ears."

Jadeite brought his horse to the side of the carriage. Still looking ahead he spoke, "For one, you are not a maiden my dear, I removed that title from you on our wedding night." He looked down and noticed she fought hard to not blush at his remark, his guards trying to control their snickers only made her blush even more, "Second, there have been rebel groups that have tried to wreak havoc upon our world. The easiest way to me, is through you. They have attacked the Southern and Western Kingdom already. And while only a few know that we are coming today, the chances of an attack are high."

Rei seemed to keep quiet for a moment, and then as if the strong woman appeared again, she looked up at him, "Do you know who is behind the attacks?"

Jadeite shook his head, "Not yet. We will soon though."

Rei could only nod as she leaned back inside the carriage.

"And if I am with child, do the dangers increase?"

Jadeite almost stopped his horse as leaned down to get a better look inside, "Are you with child?"

She shook her head as she spoke, "No." Her violet eyes seemed to take on a new look, "When I do have a child, will his or her life be in even more danger?"

"No my dear, I plan on killing these bastards long before then."

* * *

Lita stepped outside the carriage as she took in the magnificent architecture of the welcoming hall of the castle.

"This is beautiful."

Nephrite smiled as he took in her emerald eyes, enthralled with everything around her.

"It is my Queen. Welcome to the Capital."

They both looked up as the doors opened and Lita swore a goddess descended from the steps.

Nephrite whispered in her ear, "That is Queen Serenity."

Lita quickly fell into a curtsy as Serenity approached, and she marveled at the small Queen before her, who proudly stood beside a tall and handsome man donned in black and silver armor. His black hair and blue eyes seemed to watch Serenity's every move as she brought her hands around her growing belly.

"Please, rise Lita. I wish for us to be friends!" Lita quickly looked up at seraphim before her and did as she was told.

Serenity's porcelain hands wrapped around Lita's darken ones, "May I call you Lita?"

"Of course my Queen. I would very much love to be friends."

Serenity smiled in delight and without further adieu, hugged Lita.

Lita could only laugh and smile at Serenity's sweet nature.

She pulled back, "Welcome to my home, this is my love, Endymion." Lita was pulled gently in front of who she knew was the High King, and though he did not offer a hug like Serenity, he smiled gently at her, "Welcome Lita. I'm proud that Nephrite found a Queen such as you."

Their attention was diverted when two more carriages arrived.

"Serenity," Endymion spoke with such gentleness towards her, that Lita's own heart softened, "I believe these are the Queens from the Southern and Eastern Kingdoms."

Serenity nodded, her silvery long blonde hair moved as she turned towards them. Within a few moments, Ami stepped out of her coach with the help of Zoisite, and Rei stepped out as well, ignoring Jadeite's helping hand.

Serenity moved towards them quickly, noticing the tension between them, "Welcome, you must Rei."

Rei was taken aback by the look of pure joy upon the Queens face, "I am my Lady." She fell into a quick curtsey, and heard the young woman cluck her tongue, "None of that, please. Rise."

She moved towards Ami, "You are glowing Ami."

Ami could only smile, "I am with child my Queen."

"Please, call me Serenity, all of you must." She wrapped her arms around Ami, "Congratulations are in order along with some food." She tapped her own growing belly, she and Ami shared a laugh, "Very much so Serenity."

Endymion came up behind Serenity, wrapping his arms around her he spoke, "And finally my love, the Queen of the Northern Kingdom."

All looked up as the final carriage rolled in.

Within a moment, Mina ascended the small carriage steps and smiled at those gathered already.

Malachite bowed his head towards Endymion as he brought Mina to them, "Serenity, please let me introduce my Queen, Mina."

Serenity opened her arms and without a second thought, Mina smiled and returned the hug.

Pulling back she wiped her sapphire eyes, "Please excuse my tears, I promise they are tears of joy. The physician has explained that we become more emotional during this time. I am beyond happy that all four of you are here."

"But not us my Queen? You wound us!" Serenity smiled at Jadeite, her eyes twinkling, "It is always a pleasure to see the four Kings—though I can't imagine what you've put these poor women through. I believe some time alone, away from you all is needed."

"You could say that again."

Lita snickered at Rei's muttered reply, and Serenity nodded her head, "Indeed. Ladies, I have lunch prepared for us in my garden. Afterwards, we can all retire for the evening."

She turned towards Endymion, and with a display that shocked the four Queens, she reached up and brought Endymion's head down, kissing his lips lightly.

"Until the evening my Love."

His soft smile had the other Queens either swooning, or looking away, afraid to experience such tenderness, "Of course Sere. Please eat; my heir seems to be always hungry, like his mother." His smile turned boyish as she slapped him playfully.

Then, in a childish display, she stuck her tongue out at him, " *SHE* is growing."

Serenity turned towards the four Queens, "Please, follow me. I'm starving."

Without any hesitation, each of the Queens followed Serenity.

* * *

I've always enjoyed a sweet Serenity, a little childlike, but the kind that people gravitate towards. I hope I captured that so far!

There will be more "male bonding" moments in the next chapter! Expect to be filled in on all this "rebel" business...

Who do you think is behind this?

Should another Queen become pregnant? are...is one already?...dun dun dun...

-LAla and her awesome editor LaNaHwAnNa


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Everyone! Soooooooooooo, I was desperate to post this and have yet to have it edited...hahahaha

When my editor edits it, I'll re-post the better version. But, I wanted to make sure everyone could read the next chapter!

Expect the chapters to be this long-or longer-hopefully, for the remainder of the story. =)

Without too much adieu...heres another chapter!

Edit: Edited version. =)

* * *

The four Kings watched their wives being escorted inside the Palace by armed guards; each one hesitant to have their new bride out of their sights. Endymion turned a curious brow towards his four confidants as Serenity disappeared from view.

"I expected more round bellies from the lot of you."

Zoisite seemed to beam, "The physician confirmed Ami's womb is indeed with child."

In the brotherly fashion, Endymion grasped Zoisite's arm, and patted him on the back, "We will have a drink in your honor tonight my friend.

"I fear my bride will not conceive out of pure stubbornness, Endy." Three pairs of eyes turned towards Jadeite, as a few snickers emerged all around. He only seemed to shrug, a grin forming on his face.

Endymion chuckled loudly as he patted Jadeite on the back as well, "Yes, I have heard of Reina's stubborn nature. If I recall the stories that floated around court; she stopped receiving suitors a year before you showed up. Her father was tempted to send her off in shame."

Endymion moved ahead, ascending the stairs, "We have much to discuss. Nephrite, I was told of another attack in the Western Kingdom."

All four kings kept pace as Nephrite nodded, "Yes. It was right before my wedding. We captured a few of the rebels, but before I could even get a word out of them, they had swallowed poison that they kept in their boot."

"What kind of poison?" Zoisite looked concern as he seemed to contemplate something over.

"I brought the bottles with me to have you look over them. I thought you would give us the best answers."

"Of course. I will look over them as soon as we convene."

Endymion nodded towards a guard who opened the large oak doors leading into his meeting chamber.

Each of the kings took their place around the equally massive rectangle table. Malachite sat at Endymion's right hand, signifying his place within the High King's council and court. Jadeite sat at his left. Beside Malachite, Nephrite sat. And finally, next to Jadeite, Zoisite took his place. Each removed their swords and placed them in the middle of the table, a practice they had come to do to show their allegiance towards each other.

"Food will be brought soon. But, I do have other matters to discuss before we speak of the rebels." Endymion's cobalt eyes looked around the room, making sure he had each of their undivided attention, "I spoke with the High Council prior to your arrival. Because of the influx of rebel groups within each of the kingdoms, they are urging us all to produce heirs. They expected each of the Queens to be with child upon your arrivals."

Jadeites sky blue eyes narrowed, "What is with their urgency? I understand that rebels are attacking but this is not the first time nor will it be the last. I feel as if their spies know more than we do right now. That's an uncomfortable feeling."

Zoisite leaned forward, his elbows braced on the table, "I agree. While I understand the need for heirs, each council has been almost-" he rubbed his chin in thought, "aggressive about it. My spies have yet to come back with anything truly new."

Endymion turned his head towards Malachite and Nephrite, "Do you both agree?"

Nephrite tapped his fingers on the table, his stormy blue eyes holding a hint of anger, "I do, without a doubt."

"As do I my lord." Malachite's finalization was enough for Endymion as he nodded, "I agree. Our councils have moved beyond their original purpose. I propose that we move with caution and if any of your wives do conceive, I suggest you keep it within your castle for as long as possible. I also propose that we begin to withdraw members from our councils. We each have twenty members, that number is truly unnecessary. I have the feeling that our councils may be a part of the rebel forces."

Endymion's proposal was met with their customary approval one fist pound on the table.

* * *

Mina's mouth watered as she gazed upon the feast placed before them. Her cornflower blue eyes moved from fruit, to breads, to cheese, to pastries. Serenity sure knew how to put on a small feast!

She heard a small giggle to her left and looked to see Serenity smiling at her

"I fear Mina that you and I share a passion for food!"

"Indeed Serenity! Thank you for this feast. I'm starving!"

Each of the Queens took their place on cushion situated in a small circle as servants grabbed one of each from every plate and served them.

Serenity smiled up at the servant before her, "Please, Edgar, eat as well."

The young servant smiled and bowed, his eyes darting over to the succulent rolls, "Thank you, your majesty."

Lita moaned as she bit into the first pastry, its buttery flaky crust almost melting in her mouth. She glanced up when she noticed the other Queens staring at her. Lita could only shrug as she shoved the rest in her mouth. Serenity giggled. Ami smiled and shook her head. Rei seemed to roll her eyes, but a small smile played on her lips. Mina laughed loudly.

Ami decided to be brave, "How many months are you Serenity?"

Serenity, like a lady, finished chewing before she answered her cheeks rosy, "I believe five months Ami. Endymion is actually better at keeping track then I am. I won't lie—I simply enjoy eating without the multitude of stares." Serenity's face boomed as the other Queens laughed around her.

Rei picked at her food, her fast turned down, "Did you love him when you first married?"

Serenity smiled gently at Rei, "We were betrothed for some time and I was forced to live in the palace, though separate chambers of course. We actually annoyed each other. Then one night, I fell ill with a terrible fever. Endymion stayed with me day in and day out." She seemed to sigh at the memory, "I thought I was going to strangle him but, we took the time to learn about each other. Once I was better, he would request that I join him for walks around the garden every day or horseback riding or well something. When our wedding day came, I was still unsure about my feelings for him."

Serenity handed her plate off to another servant as she smiled at each of the Queens, "He never forced me into his bed, though he made me sleep beside him. I was thankful for that. I began to realize that I cared deeply for him. Then, out of nowhere, he expressed his love for me. Within a short while, I learned that I too had fallen in love with him."

All four of the Queens seemed to react to Serenity differently. Rei kept her head down, her slender fingers still picking at the food on her plate. Lita was leaning forward, her forearms resting on her thighs as she seemed to glance off in the distance. Mina refused to make eye contact and simply curled her legs under her on the overstuffed cushion. Only Ami shyly met her stare.

Serenity smiled again, "It takes time. I have known the four kings for some time now. They are good, honorable men." She turned towards Ami, "Are you happy that you will be a mother soon?"

Ami nodded her head, a small smile forming on her lips, "I am Serenity. I was terrified at the thought at first. But, once I saw Zoisite's reaction I could only be pleased. He wants a family."

The mood was interrupted by servants bringing even more delectable treats to them.

* * *

Rei sighed as she sank into the floor tub. The warm water washing over her skin and releasing the tension in her muscles. She closed her eyes as she leaned back, her long black hair soaking up the scent from the bubbles.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?"

Rei's violet eyes snapped open as she sat up too quickly, water sloshing from the tub. Her arms quickly covering her naked chest.

"You scared me Jadeite!"

He seemed to smile, words fleeting from his mouth as watched her. He bowed gracefully, mockingly.

His blue eyes laughed, "I apologize."

"Sure. I am in the middle of a bath."

Jadeite stretched his long arms over his head his own body aching from the week long ride.

"I've noticed."

Rei's eyes widened once more as she watched him begin undressing, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Taking a relaxing bath. You're not the only one with aching muscles or who wishes to be clean of the grim."

"Can you not wait until I am done?"

Jadeite seemed to ignore her as he stripped bare. Rei averted her eyes down to the water and shivered when he stepped in-the water moving gently, indicating another presence.

"You have seen my body before, as I yours. Surely you cannot be embarrassed; unless you didn't take a good enough look the first time."

Rei finally looked up; a glare set in place "You are poking fun at me."

Jadeite only shrugged as he sat on the stool beside her.

"You never answered my question. Did you enjoy yourself today?"

Rei lifted her chin. Fine, if he wasn't embarrassed, neither would she be.

"I did. I enjoyed speaking to the other Queens and look forward to building a friendship with them."

He sank deeper into the tub as he nodded. Within an instant, his head was submerged under the water and Rei could not help but bring her legs up to her chest.

'why is he doing this to me?' she thought.

He came up for air a moment later, a grin on his face.

"I needed this."

Rei only nodded as she turned her head away, looking at the curtains that hung from the ceiling. Wondering how she would reach her night shift without exposing her entire body to him-for the second time.

She felt the water shift again and turned, ready to tell him to stop moving, only to find him right beside her. Rei jumped back, her arms balancing herself on the side of the massive tub.

Her nervousness kicked in "What are you doing?"

"I want to sit next to my wife. Is there something wrong with that?"

Rei glared, "You were sitting next to me over there." Her longer slender finger pointed at his previous spot

"Yes, but the view is much better here."

With that, Rei glanced down and her face bloomed scarlet. Her arms quickly tried to cover herself again, only to be stopped by him.

"You should never feel embarrassed in front of me Rei. I told you on our wedding night and I am telling you now. You are beautiful and you will always be beautiful."

"Let me go."

Jadeite seemed to sigh with annoyance, his eyes looking to the heavens for some help. When his eyes caught hers again, a sexy grin covered his lips, "I will but I'll let you go for a kiss."

He knew the instant he said that she would try to pull free. When her reaction proved to his thoughts, he simply tightened his hold, "Afraid of me Rei?"

He was returned with a deathly glare, though he felt more turned on then afraid. Her curt reply almost had him laughing. "No."

"Then prove it." He leaned forward, his lips barely touching hers, "One kiss."

* * *

Ami sighed contently as she laid in the soft bed, her hand running gently through Zoisite's hair. Zoisite laid beside her, his chin resting gently on her belly, his finger tracing small circles on her thigh, "I hope your meeting went well today?"

He looked up, "Yes. How did you enjoy the company of Serenity and the other Queens?"

"I actually enjoyed them immensely. Serenity is such a sweet, caring woman. Mina seemed a little more reserved along with Rei. Lita, though she tried to appear tough, is such a softie. I truly thank you for bringing me here."

Zoisite leaned up and captured her lips in a soft kiss. When it was over he leaned his forehead against hers, "You're welcome Ami." His light green eyes seemed to darker as his mouth took on a devilish smile. Ami could only return one of her own, "What is it Zoisite?"

His hand crept up her thigh, over her stomach. Lingering a few extra seconds longer on her breast, it finally cupped her chin as he kissed her again.

Ami felt her body arch into his the pleasure almost forcing itself throughout her body.

When his hand cupped her breast again, she gasped, allowing his tongue to take control of her mouth.

A gasp of surprise tore itself from Zoisite's lips as Ami, in an uncharacteristic display, pushed his body down with hers sliding on top.

Her name was drawn out in a moan, "Ami…"

"I want to tell you something."

Zoisite met her eyes and nodded, his hands roaming her body gently.

"I love you Zoisite."

Within an instant his hands stopped and he sat up on his elbows, "You love me?"

Ami's uncertain eyes glanced down, her fingers fidgeting nervously now against his chest. "Yes." It was barely audible, but Zoisite heard it as if she had shouted it.

She was pulled from her nervousness when his mouth captured hers again-in such a sweet, sensual way.

"I love you too Ami."

The sweetest smile he had ever seen crossed her lips and in an instant Zoisite wanted to show her just how much he loved as his lips connected with hers again.

* * *

ooooooyyyy! I like a sweet Ami too!

Opinions? Thoughts? Reviews-PLEASE! They keep me going!


	15. Chapter 15

So, my editor is awesome and even though she has a headache, she finished this for you all! =D

I hope you feel better soon LaNaHwAnNa!

I'm enjoying how this story is wrapping up-hope you all are as well- and hope to finish it soon. However, Learning Again will probably be finished before this one! (If those who are reading this story also read my other story (ies) )

This is a longer chapter, as I said they will be longer from now on-as I wish to incorporate all of the characters.

Author Response:

Sisternature365- I adore Lita and Nephrite as well! I hope you enjoy their interactions in this chapter.

Eeveexme- =) I fear some a Queen or two may be a little stubborn about it ;) Or, may not say it-though express it.

James Birdsong- Thanks!

xSmallLadySerenity13- Thanks Sweetie! I will give a hint...its not Rei...Read below =P

NeoPrincessRini - A day behind your demanded update-not too bad, right? =D Its okay though, I love demands such as these!

persian85033- They are all content-in their own little ways-though Rei is hiding it more.

**спасибо!**

* * *

Mina sat in front of the vanity, pulling a jewel encrusted brush through her long sun kissed hair. The day had been eventful, to say the least. She looked up when Malachite walked from the bathing chambers in nothing more but a pair of white cotton breeches. Her eyes followed him in the mirror. She couldn't help but admire his form. He was built like a warrior and carried himself like a warrior. Something about that drew her to him. She still couldn't understand how his body stayed so tan; especially in the harsh winters of the North. She blushed when his ice blue eyes stared right back.

"Come to bed Mina."

The way he said it had a shiver trail down her spin and all she could do was give her hair a few more brushes before following his command.

He laid down closest to the double doors leading out into the corridor, and Mina noticed the dagger he slid beneath the pillow.

"Don't feel safe my lord?"

He shook her head, "It's never fully safe my Queen. There are always dangers." Mina pulled the covers back and crawled under, a moan escaping her lips and the softness of the bed. "I feel spoiled but I've missed a soft bed." She turned towards Malachite and smiled.

"You are spoiled my dear but you are supposed to be."

Mina shoved his arm playfully, "When will I be able to have my sword made?"

"I was thinking of having it commissioned here. There are some of the best blacksmiths known in this world stationed here at the Capital; including a Northern blacksmith who created my sword. Perhaps we can go within a few days."

Mina's cornflower blue eyes smiled as she sat up, "I'd love that! Thank you Malachite."

Her giddiness disappeared when his large, rough hand encompassed her cheek in the softest of touches. Her breath still caught when he brought his head down and captured her lips in a kiss that soon turned into something more. When his larger body covered hers, Mina couldn't help but give everything to him. She was unsure if it was love, but she knew that Malachite had blown through her heart like a sudden snowstorm.

* * *

Lita growled angrily at her hair that seemed to want to stay in knots. She pulled her brush through, whimpering when she accidently pulled her head too quickly.

Nephrite was still in the bathing chambers and Lita had refused to step in until he was done and dressed. Even though she had seen his naked body, a few times now, she still felt embarrassed and unsure. With one final pull, the large knot came loose and Lita patted her sore head. "Stupid hair. I'd shave it all off if it was acceptable."

"I would hate that and could not approve such a thing."

Lita jumped at least a foot off her chair at her husband's close proximity, "When did you…how did you not a make sound?"

Nephrite chuckled, "You were busy talking to yourself wife; it was not difficult."

Lita showed an uncharacteristic display and stuck her tongue out at him. She laughed when Nephrite narrowed his eyes.

"Careful wife. I can teach you better ways to use that tongue if you decide to be so careless with it." Lita blushed at his suggestive comment and stood up abruptly. "Is the bathing chamber free now?"

"I was waiting for you."

Lita leaned against her vanity, "Why were you waiting for me?"

"I wanted to speak to you and realized there was something I wanted to do as well." When his dark blue eyes darkened even more, Lita pushed away from the vanity but was pushed back gently when Nephrite blocked her way.

"What did you want to do?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he brought his head down to her ear-nibbling on it he whispered, "I want to enjoy my wife."

He felt Lita shiver as her emerald eyes seemed to look everywhere except at him.

"I..." He smiled when her mouth opened and closed. "Is that okay with you Lita?"

Lita took a few deep breaths before she pulled her head back to stare him in the eyes, "And how will you enjoy me?"

He chuckled as he stepped back. Grabbing her hand he pulled her along with what he determined was sheer determination on her end, "I want to show you not tell you. Trust me my Queen. You will not be disappointed."

* * *

Endymion gently splayed his fingers over Serenity's growing belly. "Did you enjoy the company of the other Queens today my love?" Her sapphire eyes opened, exhaustion clearly written in their depths, "I did love. I can tell we will become fast friends and our children will be friends." Her beautiful smile formed on her face, "I'm glad that I invited them."

Endymion nodded, "Why did you invite them? You never told me what caused for it to happen now?" Serenity seemed to think for a moment, "I was approached by a few members of the high council, they suggested that I invite the new Queens to the Capital to congratulate them and—"

Endymion sat up quickly, his eyes set as he grabbed her hand. "What council members suggested this Serenity?"

Serenity looked at his hand grasping hers then back to his cobalt eyes, "Is something wrong Endy?"

"Serenity please tell me who suggested this." Her eyes looked worried as she spoke, " Lord Ignes of the Eastern Kingdom and Lord Lovis of the Western Kingdom, why my love?"

Endymion jumped out of bed faster than Serenity could blink. She watched him toss on a flimsy night shirt and grabbed his sword. "Endymion? Did I do something wrong?"

Endymion finally stopped fastening his sword and looked at Serenity, going to her he kissed her gently, "No my love. But I think bringing everyone here was part of the rebel's plans and they used you to do it." Serenity's sapphire eyes widened as they filled with tears, "I have placed everyone in danger?"

Endymion shook his head, "No love. You did nothing wrong. Do you understand me? Nothing! I need to call an emergency meeting to discuss—"

The sound of an explosion rocked the castle as Endymion rushed to cover Serenity with his body. Guards could be heard shouting out orders as pounding sounded at their door, "MY KING! MY QUEEN!"

Endymion moved away from Serenity and pulled his sword. Opening the door he saw the guardsmen standing outside, "Are you okay my King? Is the Queen okay?"

"We're fine. Please grab Serenity's chamber maids and escort them here. You are to stay with her at all times Henry."

The soldier pounded his chest and bowed, running off in the direction of the maid's quarters.

"Serenity, I need you to be get dressed and quickly."

Serenity moved from the bed slowly and grabbed her robe. Tying it in a quick knot, she grabbed her riding boots from the armoire situated against the wall nearest to her vanity. "I'm ready Endymion."

He smiled and shook his head. He landed a chaste kiss before her maids swept into the room.

* * *

"One kiss." Jadeite smiled sensually as Rei's violet eyes seemed to widen-but stayed frozen as she looked upon his lips. He didn't miss her tongue darting out to moisten her own. He closed the gap just as the castle shook. Rei gasped and without thinking, wrapped her arms around him; their naked bodies were flushed against each other, though that was the last thing on their minds "What was that?" Jadeite wrapped his arms smoothly around her as well and stood, bringing her with him. "I need you to get dressed and quickly."

Rei only nodded and climbed out of the tub, Jadeite following directly behind her.

"Jadeite what was that?"

She turned towards him as she fastened a gown around her waist, surprised to see he already had his breeches, shirt, and boots on.

"Remember when I said earlier that there are people out there who wish to harm us?"

"They are attacking us here? Who is stupid enough to do such a thing?!"

Jadeite looked up once he fastened his sword and shoved a dagger in his boot. "The rebels."

* * *

Zoisite's mouth was ripped from Ami's when the castle shook, her eyes widening in shock at the sound of an explosion. "Zoisite?"

"Shh, it's alright love." He rolled off of her and to the side of the bed, quickly jumping off. Creeping towards the balcony window he peeked out and saw the west tower engulfed in flames. Shutting the curtains he ran to where his pants laid on the floor and shoved them on, "Ami, I need you to put on riding gear. Now!"

Without question Ami got up from the bed and ran to her case. Shoving the blue and ivory lid open, she tossed out clothes, looking for her riding breeches. Finding them she grabbed the boots and the matching shirt.

She turned when Zoisite moved beside her, "Place this in your boot," Ami looked down at a brown jeweled dagger, "And whatever you do-do not be afraid to use it. Do you understand me?" Ami nodded and shoved it in her right boot. "Zoisite, what happened?"

"We're being attacked Ami."

* * *

Mina gasped for air when Malachite's lips trailed down her neck. Biting and nibbling as he went. She sighed and moaned as his hands roamed freely over her body. The entire Castle rattling had Malachite sitting up faster than Mina could blink, "An attack." He moved quickly off of her and to the window. Looking out he could barely make out the flames that were spreading from the western tower towards the gate.

"Mina. Get dressed in something that will make it easy for you to run in."

"Malachite?"

"Mina, now! I don't have time to explain."

Mina nodded as she moved from the bed. Sliding on a pair of breeches and riding boots, and grabbing one of Malachite's shirts, Mina dressed quickly.

She gasped when Malachite's hands gripped her waist and turned her quickly. Wrapping a leather belt around her waist, he bent down and slid a dagger in her boot. "You will use that if you need to. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Malachite. I understand."

"Good." He grabbed her hand and led her out into the corridor.

* * *

Lita stood up in the bathing pool, her emerald eyes wide as she looked towards the window outside.

Nephrite's taller body covered hers as he looked towards the door leading out into their sleeping chambers. The sound of their door opening and boots racing in had him shoving Lita, not so gracefully, behind him.

One of his guards bowed hurriedly, "my lord! The castle has been attacked."

"Which tower?"

The guard kept his eyes down as Lita peaked around Nephrite's taller frame.

"The west tower my lord. Endymion has set out orders and has told me to tell you "the stars have aligned" ."

Nephrite nodded in understanding, "Thank you. Stand outside; we will be out within a few minutes."

The guard bowed again and left.

"Lita, get dressed. I need you in something that can be used for riding and if need be, running."

Lita nodded, her eyes wide as she climbed out of the bathing pool. "Nephrite, what does that mean? 'The stars have aligned?'"

Nephrite had already passed her and entered their chambers before he turned, "Endymion, the other Kings and I created codes to help express if we're alive, where too meet and all different types of things. Endymion just told me where to meet and where to hide you."

"Oh." Was all she could say as she grabbed her boots and riding habit. Grabbing some ribbon for her hair she turned as she heard his sword slid into its handle. "Will we be okay Nephrite?"

Nephrite caught her eyes in his stare, "I will kill any man who comes near you Lita. You do not need to fear."

She nodded as she gripped her stomach. "Before we go Nephrite, I must inform you."

She watched him shove a dagger in each boot as another was strapped securely to his arm.

"What is that Lita?"

"I...I have not bled this month."

Nephrite's fast movements stilled as he eyed her. "You're with child?"

Lita pursed her lips, "I am not sure yet. But I wanted you to know...in case..."

Nephrite strode towards her and gripped the back of her head, sealing his mouth with hers; she gasped at the passion behind it. When he broke contact, Lita blushed gently, "I don't know yet Neph—"

"It doesn't matter." He leaned his forehead against hers, "By the gods I will keep you safe Lita. May the heavens grant mercy to any man who tries to harm you for I will not."

* * *

Opinions? Thoughts? Reviews-because I love reading them! And yes, I do read every single one. They make me smile. =)

xSmallLadySerenity13 - Told ya! =P

~LAla and LaNaHwAnNa


End file.
